


The Supernatural And The Wicked

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: Reds this rp starting from the bottom ending at the top. This was a deviant notes rp that’s why





	The Supernatural And The Wicked

The end XD

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice smiled and walked to the shower.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Aha I know why!" Mikey said as he smirked to alice turned and then left.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"No just a little sore" Alice aid trying to avoid talking about what just happened.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Uh hi alice. What's wrong? Are you ok?" Mikey asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Im going to have a shower" Alice said standing up and walking out towards the shower but she bumped into Leo and Mikey on the way.  
"Oh hi Mikey" Alice said shyly.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana went to her job.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice and Raph lay next to each other breathing fast and quick.  
"So how was your first time babe?" Raph asked smirking  
"Fun" is all Alice could say.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Dana went into Donnie's lab and saw donnie just working like usual.  
"Hey uh donnie. So what are you doing?"  
"Just tinkering with machines. Why?"  
"Oh no reason. I was just bored is all. Oh wait crap. That reminds me I got to get to my job bye donnie" Dana said as she ran out of the lair.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Going back and forth on his dick Alice could feel something build up in her lower area.  
"Raph i feel tight" Alice moaned arching her back up high and snapping her neck back cumming hard screaming his name.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

All three were panting and Dana started to get up and get dressed. She left mikey and leo. She wondered what donnie was up to.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Raph slowly positioned himself at Alice entrance slowly thrusting into her.  
"Ahh stop it hurts" Alice whined as her eyes started to water  
"Dont worry it wont last long" Raph said thrusting into her slower.  
Alice stared down at Raph's dick disappearing and reappearing as the pain slowly faded away.  
"Faster" Alice moaned, Raph smirked down at Alice and immediately picked up his pace.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Soon after leo came into mikey's room. Thirty minutes later Dana found herself sandwiched between the both of them. Leo had his dick penetrating her pussy and Mikey's dick was penetrating her ass. As they they thrusted faster and faster Dana moaned out now as they kept their steady rhythm. She was starting to orgasm and she felt in ecstasy. Then leo got his dick out of her pussy and mikey got his dick out of her ass and both cummed all over her face. She started licking off her face and then she shoved both dicks into her mouth giving them blow jobs. She glided her tongue expertly around both muscles as the boys both moaned. She took Mikey's out and began kissing it. And in her mouth she began licking Leo's. Then leo and Mikey's dicks forced forced cum down her throat making her eat it and loving the taste of it. Then she took both dicks out of her mouth and wiped off her mouth.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

After 5 minutes of that Raph removed his finger and sat her waist back on the bed.  
"You feel ready babe" Raph asked kissing her soft cheek.  
"Yes...... i think i am" Alice said kissing his cheek back.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok I understand babe" said mikey as he kissed her shoulder blade.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice covered her mouth with her hand, her moans much louder.  
"Your gonna love this babe" Raph whispered penetrating her with his finger making her back arch forward making me waist move forward taking in more or his finger.  
"Ahh" she moan over and over again.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok mikey. Oooo ugh that's enough for right now" Dana said as mikey let go of her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Raph......." She moaned louder  
"Shhhhh Alice or the others will hear you" Raph said smirking making his lick's harder as he goes deeper into her.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Then he rubbed her shoulders and then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then grabbing her hips he begins to kiss her ass and licks at her asses entrance.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice moaning at the feeling of Raph's touch.  
"Hold still babe" He whispered grabbing her hips then lifting them up off the bed.  
"What are you" She was cut off with a gasp as Raph started to lick her entrance.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

He slowly made his way from her mouth down to the back of kissing her neck leaving a trail of kisses and love bites and hickies and he put his nose into the back of her neck smelling her scent. Then he rubbed his beak against her shoulder and she moaned at the contact.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice was slowly calming down, she was trying not to think about anything.  
"You ok?" Raph asked  
"Yes im fine just nervous" Alice said  
"About what?"  
"I just dont want anything to go wrong" Alice said turning her head from him  
"Its ok Alice ill be slow" As he said that he started licking her neck, moving down her chest towards her stomach leaving a line of saliva from her neck to her stomach, she just couldn't help but moan her moans were quite but soon they would become louder.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Mikey brought Dana into his room and mikey lifted up one of her legs and began to stroke her inner thigh. She moaned at his touch as he smashed his lips to hers and he penetrated his tongue into her mouth making her moan.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Raph are you in here" Alice asked shyly  
"Yes im here" Raph said, Alice shivered at the low sound of his voice  
"May i turn on the light its dark in here" Alice asked  
"No ill come to you" Raph said.  
She heard him step towards her and take her hand and slowly lead her to the bed and lay her down. Alice was breathing quickly and heavily.  
"Its ok Alice dont be scared" Raph whispered slowly kissing her neck.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I will" Dana called back. Mikey appeared.  
"Let's hope everything goes well" mikey said.  
"Yeah"  
"So babe you think we look sexier and hotter with our bandanas on ay?" Mikey asked.  
"Leo it's mikey again"  
Leo walke in.  
"Sorry honey but I am not getting mixed up in this this time"  
"You'll be sorry" Dana's voice echoed out through the lair as mikey carried her to his bedroom.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Wow thats a lot" Alice said taking a deep breath  
"Wish me luck" Alice shyly said turning from Dana and walking to Raph's room.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"He said this, "Well Raph likes to be the dominate one in a relationship. But sometimes he will turn into a masochist and let his girlfriend dominate him. He's a sadomasochist. But for you who is a virgin I would say that both him and you should go slowly and gently. And he loves going anal and oral so you should be aware of that" and that's that" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Well what did he say" Alice said frantically.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(Ok)  
"Well Raph likes to be the dominate one in a relationship. But sometimes he will turn into a masochist and let his girlfriend dominate him. He's a sadomasochist. But for alice who is a virgin I would say that both him and her should go slowly and gently. And he loves going anal and oral so alice should be aware of that"  
"Alright got it. Thanks mikey" Dana gave him a hug and went back to alice.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(go on)

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Uh that's going to be hard but alright" daba said as she walked away and went to mikey.  
"Hey babe what's up?"  
"Oh I was just wondering well alice wants to know how she should act and what should she do for Raph because it seems like he wants to have sex with her" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Anything, tell him how should i act or what should i do?" Alice asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Uh ok and what do you want me to ask mikey" Dana inquired.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"No because then he'll think im a baby who isn't good enough for him" Alice said  
"Wait ask Mikey maybe he will have an idea" Alice said

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok ok chill take deep breaths. If you want I can talk to him about it for you. Make sure he knows what not and what to do" Dana suggested.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"What!" Alice said shocked and surprised  
"Oh my god what if i do something wrong? what if i muck up? what if he wants me to do something and i cant do it?" Alice said panicking.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No you did something right. He wants to have sex with you now" Dana said smirking.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice walked past Dana and quickly whispered to her.  
"Dude Raph just said wait in him room, did i do something wrong?" Alice asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"So babe why'd you do that to me? Not that I don't mind it but why?"  
"Because I said something to alice and Raph heard me and he was going to tell you"  
"What was it?"  
"That I think you guys look sexier and hotter with your bandanas on" Dana said as she blushed.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice took the gag off of Raph.  
"Hey babe do you like me this way?" Raph said smirking. That was it for Alice she bit and ripped off the rope bindings.  
"Babe go wait in my room" Raph said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ugh ok fine. It was getting boring anyway" Dana said as she shrugged. So Dana went to untie and ungag Mikey.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Raph kept smiling at Alice making her blush.  
"Dana maybe we should let them go" Alice whispered giving Raph a small smile.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

So with that Dana and alice started tying Raph up and then they gagged him.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Ok" Alice said still looking down at Raph, blushing deeper.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yeah Raph so sorry but you are getting it right now. Come on alice help me with this" Dana said smirking.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"And if you do You'll have to deal with me" Alice said showing her sharp teeth, but Raph just smiled causing Alice to blush.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok sorry Raph but you are getting tired and gagged. It's s fetish of mine you see. But that's not why I am doing it right now. You can't say what you heard to mikey. He will be all over me" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"What are we gonna do" Alice said blushing looking down at Raph, she kind of liked him tied up.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yeah Raph it was only me that said that. She didn't say that. I did" Dana said as she came up to Raph with cords and ropes in her hands ready to gag him and tie him up. Mikey was still gagged and tied.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Babe i heard that you and Dana were talking about that you like it when we where our bandanna's?" Raph said smirking  
"No only Dana said that i didnt" Alice said blushing.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana was ready to tie up Raph. She got tape and rope ready.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Raph stopped outside the door and pulled Alice off him smirking.  
\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok" and Dana quickly shut the door. Then she went after mikey. She found mikey tied him up and gagged him.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Stop or i will bite" Alice yelled but he kept running.  
"Dana quick shut the door" Alice called to Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I will get mikey!" Dana yelled and called after her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Oh no you dont" Alice ran after Raph jumping on his back and trying to stop him.  
"Dont make me bite you" Alice yelled.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh yeah phew good call. Good thing he didn't hear me and yeah you are younger than me" Dana said and suddenly she saw a shadow go by. It was Raph! He heard!!! And he was going to tell mikey!!!! The girls have to stop him!!!!!!!

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Ok remember im younger then you" Alice giggled  
"Im just glad Raph didnt here you say that because he might get an idea" Alice said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just laughed and smiled. She sighed.  
"Ok well you see during sex I always make leo keep his bandana on because I told him that he looks sexier and hotter with it on than with it off" Dana said as she blushed as she said that.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Ok i wont dont worry and if i do ill have to get him with these things" Alice giggled holding up her hands and pointed to her teeth.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I have to tell you. I also told leo but you can not tell mikey okay? He will be all over me if you do" Dana shuddered as she said that.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice smiled and giggled.  
"Ok then tell me" Alice said excited.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh come on alice. Lighten up!!!! I am in a great mood right now and so should you. I have something to tell only you" Dana said as she started laughing again.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Whats so funny" Alice asked annoyed.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just blinked at alice looked at her for a moment and then she just started laughing!!! XD

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Ok i get it" Alice said biting her lip trying not to bite her tongue trying too calm herself down.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Um alice who died and made you my boss? Because you're not the boss of me!!! I will talk about him if I want to! We have history together. I can talk about him if I want to!!!" Dana said a little pissed off and angry now.  
"Ok you two enough now" leo said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Fine. But i dont like you talking about him every time you do i get mad" Alice said flicking her tail.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Alice put your tail away. And no I don't want you to hunt him down" Dana said as she facepalmed and sighed.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice tail appeared.  
"Are you sure you dont want me to hunt him down?" Alice asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Well I gave him my log cabin in Washington. I got him a plane ticket and I gave him money and clothes to start a new life. I set him on the right path and then he kissed me goodbye. Yes on the lips Mikey and leo. Oh plus he kept on calling me his little songbird. Plus he was in love with me" Dana explained.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Mikey and Alice looked at each other then back at Dana.  
"What happened?" Alice and Mikey both asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Right well I still don't believe you but whatever so uh no one is going to ask HUH? About the guy? And what I did?" Dana implored.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Um....... nothing" Alice studded.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok" and mikey quickly hid the book.  
"Hey guys what's up?" Dana asked.  
"What were you guys just doing together?" Leo asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice turned around and saw Dana and Leo.  
"Quickly hide the book" Alice quickly whispered to Mikey.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Wow. That was impressive! Nice one alice!" Mikey said.  
Then leo and Dana walked in.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Here let me" Alice took the book from him and with a flick of her jaw she snapped it in half.  
"There" And she gave the snapped in half book back to Mikey.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Eh I can't do it. Guess my jaw's not as strong as yours" mikey said as he gave up.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice just stood back giggling at Mikey trying to break the book.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Uh ok I will try" so mikey tried to bite the book in half like how alice did.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Damm right" Alice said flicking her hair then walking towards Donnie's desk, picking up a book and walking back to Mikey.  
"Break this" Alice said giving him the book.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh I see nice. Well I don't think my jaw is as strong as yours" mikey said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Well im not that strong just quick its my jaw that is strong" Alice said flicking her hair out of her eye.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No thanks and naw I don't think I can. Somehow you are stronger than me. That I will not deny. How'd you get so strong?" Mikey asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

But before Mikey walked away Alice stepped even closer to him.  
"Unless you do think you could match me out?" Alice asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Mikey was starting to walk away.  
"Ok alice I understand" said mikey.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Im sorry maybe when your stronger" Alice smirked at Mikey.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No really I can handle it. What is it?" Asks mikey.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I dont think you would be up for it" Alice said stepping closer.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No really tell me!" Mikey pushed.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Oh no reason" Alice said smirking showing her sharp teeth.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Gee I don't know why?" Mikey asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"How strong is your jaw?" Alice said smirking.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Sure go ahead. What is it?" Mikey asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Hey Mikey can i asked you a question?" Alice asked Mikey.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yeah I know" mikey said to alice.  
Meanwhile with Dana and Leo. They were making out. Leo had his hands under her clothes touching and rubbing and stroking everyehere left and right. Then he brought her into his bedroom where they weren't seen for an hour. Then they came out like nothing had happened.  
"By the way leo do you know why I always make you and mikey keep your bandanas on?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I think you look much better and much sexier and much hotter with them on. It brings out a mysterious quality into the fold and I love that!" Dana said as she squealed.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice looked at Mikey.  
"Dude you have to give her space sometime" Alice said flicking her hair out of her face.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana quickly made a run for it and got out of there. That's when she didn't notice she bumped right into leo.  
"Oh uh hi leo"  
"Hey sweet cheeks what are you up to?"  
"Oh uh I was just running from mikey and staying away from him right now"  
"Was he giving you too much affection again?" Leo asked.  
"Ugh yes and I couldn't take it!"  
"Honey you have to realize that that's just mikey. That's just how he is unfortunately. But he has good intentions. He loves you after all"  
"I know and I don't necessarily hate it but sometimes it's just a little too much"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice moved her hand into the middle of them and pushed Mikey but he pushed back.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yes!!!! Can't you see that?!!" Dana whined even more. She was frowning a lot.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice walked up to Dana.  
"Need a hand?" She asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Mikey was still nuzzling Dana by the time alice came back.  
"Mikey can you please cut it out now!! And put me down!!!" Dana said struggling to get out of his hold but Mikey's hold was too strong on her.  
"No can do babe. This is fun. I like seeing the different sides of you. You are just way too cute!"  
"Leo please help me!" Dana whined.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Get a room you two" Alice said laughing as she left the room and walked up to Donnie's room.  
"Hey Dani, Maddie, Ruby you guys awake" Alice said stepping in.  
"Alice is that you a cant see anything" Dani said  
"I'll get the light" Alice said turning on the lights shinning down on the girls sitting on the floor.  
"Where are we" Ruby asked.  
"Oh well you guys got knocked out so i brought you here but now you kinda have to leave" Alice said opening the door.  
"Oh ok well thanks for looking after us" Maddie said leaving Donnie's room then the lair following the others.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh I see and yeah good point" Dana said as she too laughed. Then mikey came in.  
"So babe were you talking about me eh?" Mikey said as he got closer to Dana.  
"Uh um what the hell are you talking about mikey? We weren't talking about you?" Dana said as she backed away from mikey. Her heart was pounding faster. She was started to sweat and mikey came closer to her. Soon after that dabs started to make a run for it but mikey caught her in his arms and lifted her up to look into his face. She was blushing now. Then Dana looked away from mikey and frowned.  
"You are just way too adorable babe!" Mikey said as he nuzzled her face with his beak.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I was just kidding" Alice said laughing  
"But come on dont break into song because then Mikey will join in" Alice said standing next to Donnie.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Hey I can't help it! You know when I get bored I start to sing plus why the hell would you cover your ears? You know I am a beautiful singer. My voice is not painful to hear!!!" Dana was almost upset and with a pout on her face.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"No dont break into song" Alice said covering her ears.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"So uh what now I guess? Both of us have been through and awful lot well me more so than you alice but now it seems like it is ending in some way you know?" Dana said just mumbling and then she started singing.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Thanks" Alice said spitting out some of the pages.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Wow those are some really impressive incisors and canines you got there" Dana said to alice.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Look at this" Alice said standing up and running towards Donnie's desk  
"Hey Donnie are you using this?" She asked  
"No why?".  
Then with that Alice took the book and ripped it in half with her teeth shredding it to pieces.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"That's great alice really that's great!" Dana said as she hugged alice even tighter than before.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Well i do have teeth Donnie but my old ones are just gone but now i have better ones" Alice said smiling showing her new sharper teeth.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh phew what a relief. Alice I am glad to see you are better" Dana smiling at alice giving her a hug and stroking her hair.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"She fine but shes out of teeth" Donnie said looking back at Alice.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yes donnie I am. So how is alice doing? Is she ok now?" Dana asked concerned and worried for her best friend.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Dana your up" Donnie said turning from Alice to Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

60 houses later  
Dana woke up and found herself in Leo's bed alone. She went out to see how alice was doing in Donnie's lab.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice looked back at Dana then turned back to the bucket spitting out more teeth and small amounts of blood.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I don't......I honestly don't know. I felt Magic well up inside me so I used a spell of mine to make you better but I don't understand how that is possible because after I defeated him my magic power was gone but even since......oh I think I know what happened. I bet everytime the guy kissed me he gave me some of his magic power and it could only be transferred into me from the inside and kissing is a way to do that. He kissed me twice which means I can only use magic one more time after this. But there's a side effect to this. I get really exhausted and then I must sleep for 60 hours" then suddenly Dana just collapsed and went to sleep.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice opened her eyes and wiped the blood from her mouth.  
"What did you do?" Alice asked Dana. She reached back into her mouth and pulled out three teeth.  
"Im not finished" Alice said spitting more teeth into the bucket.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just patted alice on the back as alice spitted out more blood into the bucket.  
"Oh if only I still had my light Magic thrn I could cure alice" Dana said. Suddenly she felt something well up within her. Her body started to glow and Dana began chanting a spell and soon enough alice stopped coughing up blood and she was getting better second by second. Then Dana's body stopped glowing and Dana was exhausted collapsing onto the floor breathing heavily.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I dont know what to do" Donnie said running towards the lab.  
Alice opened her eyes and looked up at Donnie spitting blood onto the floor, she reached into her mouth and pulled a tooth covered in blood.  
"Raph quick grab the bucket" Donnie said putting Alice back on the floor on her hands and knee's.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana could only state as it seemee like her best friend was getting sicker and sicker. Daba could only cry tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"I hope you can do something for her" Dana said to donnie.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Raph got a bucket and held it under Alice's chin as she spat blood into the bucket.  
"Alice whats happening to you" Raph asked in a sad tone, then Alice's body went limp and she fell but Donnie caught her.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh god what is happening to you?" Dana asked loking away as she did not want to see that. She started getting queasy so she ran to the bathroom and through up in the toilet. Then she went back to alice and rubbed her sides and her back.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"This happened when my tail and teeth changed but i shouldn't be growing anymore" Then Alice's mouth started to bleed. Blood fell from her lips, down her chin and fell to the floor.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Then what's going on with you?!! Are you alright?" Dana asked concerned and worried.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"No.........im............im not changing" Alice said tears streaming down her cheeks  
"This has.......... happened before" Alice held onto Donnie and Raph digging her nails into there shoulders.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Donnie and Raph went over to her and helped her up.  
"Donnie I think you should take blood samples again!" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice fell onto the floor still digging her nails into the floor.  
"Ahh it hurts help me........ please" Alice yelled crying into the floor still shaking her head from side to side.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Daba quickly made it back to the lair. She heard alice.  
"Guys it's alice again. Come here quick!" Daba panicked.

(Oh ok phew that's good and yeah she does. I noticed that XD)  
He stepped closer to Dana.  
"So what is my little songbird doing here today and greeting me with her presence?"  
"Uh well first of all I came here to ask you if you wanted to get out of here and live somewhere more peaceful and more at home?"  
"And where would you suggest I move to my little songbird?"  
"In my log cabin in my home state of Washington. It's beautiful there. You should move there. You will be more at one with nature there"  
"While I do love the sound of all that I was wondering if you would like to come with me? We could raise a family together and be happy and serene all the time"  
"While that all does sound wonderful I already found the loves of my life. I am happy here with them. Please go on your own and I hope you meet the love of your life as well"  
"But I already have it's you"  
"I can't. I have boyfriends here thst I love very much. Please go on your own. Here is a plane ticket and money and clothes for you. The cabin already still has food in it"  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
"Yes I am sure"  
"Ok then well my little songbird I guess this is goodbye and thank you for everything"  
With that he gave her one more kiss on the lips before he walked through the sewers and disappeared.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(Fine but i told you before Alice jumps to conclusion to fast )  
Alice stormed into the dojo her head was spinning in rage, her eyes on fire.  
"Why am i so mad?" Alice asked herself shaking her head.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana made it back to where the teepee was supposed to be but it wasn't there. It was gone. It disappeared but he was still there.  
"Hello? Kurtihach are you here? I came back"  
"My little songbird has returned to me" said a voice and a figure that came out of the shadows.  
(Btw he is not lying. And stop copying me. I made it so that Dana could tell when someone is lying to her or not and you copied me and did that for alice as well. He is not lying to her. I created this part of the roleplay. I say what goes for this part. And I made it so that he is not lying to her. He is good now. Got it? XD)

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"She's so stupid i know when people are lying sense's or not my animal side doesn't trust him" Alice said to Leo and Mikey  
"And if she come's back smelling like him you better tie me up or im going to hunt him down!" Alice said pissed off walking towards the dojo growling.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"He's not lying to me. I can sense when someone is lying to me or not. He wasn't lying to me. He was serious. Now I am going back. Good bye guys" Dana quickly got her stuff and she ran through the lair and into the sewers. She went back to where she saw him and there he was. Beautiful in all his glory.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Cant you see he's lying to you" Alice said  
"He'll get you when your guards down" Alice explained.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Alice calm down. Realky it's ok. It's nothing I haven't gone through before. Besides he has lost his way and I feel like it is my duty to help him and to guide him onto a good better path. I am going back to see him. If you guys want to join me you can but I must do this" Dana said already made up her mind and she was serious about this.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Or me!" Alice said still growling.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No you will not kill him alice. He is harmless now. He no longer has any more power. He is just an ordinary human now. I wish to leave him alone and he could live his life finally full of good and not evil" Dana said in a serious tone.  
"He kissed you? Seriously?" Both leo and mikey said.  
"Yes he did and he uh well did other things to me too but that's not important right now. I know you guys are jealous"  
"Of course we are! You are our girlfriend and some guy touches you. That does not sit well with us" both mikey and leo said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"He what!" Alice said.  
Alice's tail, black eyes and sharp teeth appeared.  
"Ill kill him and this time he will stay dead!" Alice said growling.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Huh? Oh yeah well I went to visit a friend of mine, he took me on a ride through the sewers I came across a teepee deep down in the sewer tunnels and I met this native american Guy and he said his name was kurtihach the name of my arch nemesis. I thought I had destroyed and defeated him for good but it seems he was turned into a human but with all his memories erased or gone. Oh and he kissed me" Dana explained.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I cant believed that work" Alice said to Mikey and Leo  
"Dana what happened to you?" Alice asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

The water splashed sll over Dana and she woke up with s start.  
"HUH? What? What happened? What's going on?" Dana said as she was now soaked in water. "And why am I drenched?" Dana said a little angry and upset.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I saw it on tv and it worked pretty well" and with that Alice tipped the water on Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"And what is that?" They both asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Ok i have the best idea ever to wake her up" Alice said to Mikey and Leo.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Mikey came back with a pitcher full of water.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice waited for Mikey to come back.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Sure ok sounds fun" mikey said as he smirked evilly.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Biting her wont help but maybe water will" Alice said  
"Mikey can you get some water" Alice asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok" leo said. "What are you going to do to her?" Leo asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Leo put her on the couch" Alice said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yeah we do" mikey said. "But how?"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"We need to wake her up and find out what happened" Alice said to Mikey.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Maybe but I don't think anyone was chasing her. I think she reluctantly got away from something that did not choose to follow her" mikey said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Something must of been chasing her" Alice said to Leo  
"But what?" She asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"We don't know. One minute she came running into the lair covered with sweat as if she was running from something, the next thing we knew she fell and blacked out" leo said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice heard Mikey and Leo so she ran out to the dojo and saw Dana on the floor blacked out.  
"What happened" Alice said running over to Dana's side.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Leo and mikey appeared and they were concerned for Dana.  
"What happened to you? Are you alright?"  
Dana could not answer as she just fell to the ground and blacked out.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"This isn't fair i should be able to control everything in my body" Alice said pacing through the dojo.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Well I know who you are. You are my enemy and I hate you. Now let me go!"  
"Ah uh uh my little songbird. We have much to discuss about"  
"Let me go. I already have someone or someones. I have two boyfriends already"  
"With that she pushed him off of her and quickly ran to Jessie hopped onto his back and got the efff outta there. Then she quickly went back to the lair. She was sweating like crazy.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice left Donnie and walked out to the dojo.  
"I need to get myself under control" Alice said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Y-you you can't possibly be him. I destroyed you!" Dana said now really afraid. She tried to get out of his hold but he was too strong.  
"I don't know what or who you're talking about but all I know is one day I just found myself in the sewers out of the blue like I was transported here" he said to her.  
"That doesn't explain why you have his name though"  
"That is my name. Thst is all I remrnber about me. All o remernber is my name. Other than that my memories are a blur" he said to her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Just look what i did to you" Alice said pointing to the mark on Donnie's neck  
"Its fine it doesn't hurt" Donnie said taking her hand  
"I bet it did when i was biting you" Alice said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(Lol yes really XD you'll see why)  
Dana sensed that something was off about this man but she got closer to him anyway. She brushed his long hair out of his face and looked at him. She suddenly squeaked and she went out of the teepee. The noise caused him to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. He solely stood up and went out of the teepee. He slowly walked over to her and just stared into her eyes. He took her right hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.  
"What is your name my little songbird?"  
"Dana. What is your name?"  
"Kurtihach" he said simply.  
Dana gasped. She took her hand out of his touch and hold and she gasped.  
"Y-you! U tonight I defeated you! G-get away from me!" She cried.  
She started to run but she tripped and fell. He was coming closer to her. He knelt down and grabbed her hand yanking her up and pulling her into his chest and into his arms. She blushed at the contact. She looked up at him and snashed his lips to hers kissing her.  
"I don't know how or why but I have the feeling I met you somewhere before" he said to her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(Really!)  
"Its over now Alice" Donnie said smiling  
"No i will continue to hurt people until i change" Alice said crying again.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana saw a campfire and she saw what she thought was a teepee. Dana gasped when she recognized the symbols of the tribe on the teepee. They were her tribe's symbols and icon. Dana hesitantly went inside and was shocked of what she saw. She saw a very beautiful Native American man sleeping in the teepee.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice just hugged Donnie and didnt say anything.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Jessie took her very deep in the sewers. Suddenly Dana saw something.  
"Jessie stay here. Leo me go check it out" Dana said as she petted Jessie's snout.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Oh Donnie your ok" Alice said giving him a hug  
"Im just glad your ok now" Donnie said sitting up slowly.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh Jessie I got you your favorite. Here you go" she gave Jessie tons of alligator meat" she patted him on his head and she got on the back on him and he gave her a ride through the sewers.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Donnie opened his eyes and saw Alice crying next to him.  
"Hey Alice" Donnie said in a soft voice.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana went out of the lair and she went to visit an old friend of hers. She went to the sewer water and age met up with Jessie the sewer's sewer monster. He was a plesiosaur.  
"Hey buddy how are you doing? I know you missed me. Come on and give momma some sugar" Dana said to him and he gave her slobbery kisses all over.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice walked into the lab and saw him sleeping on a small spare bed in the corner. She walked up to his side and sat down beside him, she looked at his neck and saw her teeth marks and dry blood, she couldn't stop herself from crying.  
"Donnie im so so sorry" Alice cried into her hands.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yeah well for a second there when you did say it to me I actually thought you were serious and that you meant it" Dana said as she walked away no longer wanting to talk to alice.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I didnt even know that i said that, you cant think i would say that to you" Alice said, her eyes starting to water.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Well too bad alice. But you did. You only said it to me though. You said I was going to pay. That hurt alice. To have my best friend say that to me. It hurt a lot" Dana said in a sad tone.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"No i would never threaten mu best friend or anyone else" Alice said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Your evil animal side came out. You were threatening me and saying you'll be sorry. You were evil alice" Dana said in a sad depressed tone she almost started to cry.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I dont understand i remember talking with you and then every thing just went black" Alice said confused.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"You mean donnie? Oh he's fine. He's just resting in his room"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice moved her tongue in her mouth tasting the strange taste of blood that she knew all to well.  
"Where is he" Alice asked standing up.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Because you bit donnie and you were getting out of control" Dana said to her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Wait why the hell was i sedated?" Alice asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Well I had to sedate you and Raph put you on the couch" Dana said as she came up to her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice sat up on the couch rubbing her head.  
"Ahh how did i get to the couch" She asked confused.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Slowly but surely all the girls including alice woke up now.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

1 hour past and everyone was sitting in the living room.  
"I dont think its much longer now" Raph said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yeah hopefully. Hopefully we will have the old alice back we all know and love" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Ok well Alice and her friends will be fine until them" Raph said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"The sedative I gave her and her friends will last about another hour" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Im going to put her down on the couch" Raph said carrying her bridle style to the couch.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I am still afraid she is not. Keep her away from me" Dana said somewhat scared. Dana backed away.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Donnie said that Alice will be animal like for 5 hours and its been 5 hours meaning Alice should be ok now" Raph said untying Alice.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yeah yeah we get it" the both of them said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Wohh you two come on we have two unconscious people here and we need to make sure they are ok" Raph said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh ok good. I was scared there for a sec" Dana said.  
"You more so than the rest of us. You know how you are all dramatic and all" mikey blurted out. Dana just shot him a glare.  
"Care to say that again mikey?" Dana said as she was cracking her knuckles.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"So we just have to wait until he wakes up" Raph said to Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh ok phew. That's good thank goodness" Dana said as she sighed of relief.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Leo over here. Its says she isn't infected shes health so hes fine just loss of blood" Raph explained to Leo.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh god. Something has got to be done. I hope he wasn't infected!" Dana was panicking. Leo put both arms on her shoulders to calm her down.  
"It's alright Dana. We will find a cure. Don't worry" leo said as he caressed her left cheek under her left eye with his right hand.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Mikey put Donnie on the table im going to help look through Donnie's research" Raph said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I don't know. Maybe we should look at his research. Maybe donnie has a cure" leo said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Donnie!" Raph yelled running to his brother.  
"Leo what do we do?" Raph asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana stopped making out with mikey. She could sense something was wrong. She and the others quickly went to Donnie's lab. They saw donnie and they separated him from alice. Dana slapped alice hard right across the face.  
"How could you do that to him you evil bitch??? That's it. That's where I draw the line! You are getting the muzzle alice!" Dana said.  
So Dana got the muzzle and put it on her face. Then Dana got a sedative and put the needle or dart in alice's arm. Then soon alice passed out.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice bit into his neck harder drawing more blood, it ran down her chin landing on the floor in a small puddle of red blood.  
"Let go please" Donnie whispered the lack of blood caused him to go quite.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Mikey come here" Dana said.  
Mikey came over to Dana and Dana kissed snacked her lips hard against his and prodded his mouth with her tongue. Her tongue exploring his mouth and French kissing him.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Stupid Alice" Raph as he walked off towards him room.

Alice's POV  
Alice brushed up against Donnie making him smile, she turned her head towards his neck and started to kiss and lick it causing him to moan quietly. She explored his shoulder lining it with kisses and licks, she moved from the shoulder to the neck. With a quick snap of her jaw she sunk her teeth into his neck hard drawing blood.  
"AHHHH" Donnie yelled.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Meanwhile with Dana.  
"I am ok leo. I am fine. I just wish alice wasn't like this" said Dana. Soon Dana saw Raph.  
"Hey Raph. Are you alright?" Dana asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Hey Donnie" She said in a soft voice.  
Alice knowing Donnie to be easy she knew she could get him over.  
"Yes Alice" Donnie said  
"Will you sit next to me" Alice said in a small and soft voice  
"Ok but only for a minute then i have to finish my research" Donnie said as he walked over and sat by her side.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

For once Raph did not answer her. He did not let his anger control him this time. He just ignored her and walked away from her. Donnie and her were the only ones still in his lab.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Scared" Alice said turning her nose from him  
"Scared, scared, scared.................. SCARED!" Alice said laughing.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I already told you alice! I am scared of you. My instincts just tell me to stay away from you because I know how you are" Raph said a little angrily.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Then you are scared of me, and here i thought you weren't scared of anything" Alice said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No I am not scared of you. I just know better not to get near you when you are like this" Raph said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Are you scared of me Raphie?" Alice asked smiling.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Leo went go see Dana. Dana was very angry and mad.  
"I know it's her evil self but still. She is evil! She's fucked up right now!" Dana was just talking aloud to herself.  
"Hey Dana what's wrong?" Leo asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I wonder how she's doing?" Donnie said aloud to the others.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No can do. I am staying away from you. I know how you are right now. You don't fool me" Raph said.  
Meanwhile with Dana

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Come on....................babe" Alice said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Nice try alice. But I am not falling for it. I know you have ulterior motives. I am not going near you right now" Raph said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I wasn't going to do anything i just want you to sit next to me" Alice asked polity.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"It's not going to work alice so can it" Raph said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(I figured nice human alice and bitchy evil alice)  
Raph sat in the room with Alice, no one spoke until Alice got an idea.  
"Raphie" Alice asked in a sweet tone.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"So which one of us is first watching her?" Donnie asked.  
"I guess I will" Raph said.  
(Yeah I figured it was alice's evil side but I didn't fully remember. And yeah she is a bitch right now no offense)

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(I hope you remember that this is alice's evil side her good side is to protect dana not hurt her )  
Alice just ignored Raph and turn way not even looking at him.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(wtf is Alice's problem? Wtf is she saying? Dana will be sorry? She's the effin good guy!!! DX)  
"Whatever alice" Raph said rolling his eyes.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"One day she'll be sorry" Alice said under her breath.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana wiped her eyes.  
"Well your the evil one! I do what's right! I follow my heart. I will not stand by and watch you kill innocent people! People don't have to die you fuckin idiot!!!" Dana said as she stormed out of Donnie's lab and slammed the door. The turtles were still in there and just watched what just transpired.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice laughed Showing white sharp teeth.  
"Always the dramatic one" Alice said smirking  
"You always have to do whats right, well WAKE UP! Sometime's people get hurt and others die" Alice laughed.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Geeez a,ice and hear I thiight I was your best friend! It doesn't look like it anymore. You just casted and through me aside a d found new friends to hang out with. How do you think I feel! Plus I did it for everyone's sake. I am trying to save people here and prevent you from killing everybody. I am just doing what is right" Dana said as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice looked straight at Dana, growling.  
"How dare you touch my friends" She scream pushing more on the bindings.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh they will not be coming around to help you any time soon. I sedated them. I drugged them so that they will not bring harm to any human. They will be out of action for at least five hours until you guys go back to normal" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice lost it, she pushed and pulled against the bindings growling and snarling, her breathing was fast and quick.  
"Dani! Ruby! Maddie!" Alice screamed.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just stood there unfazed. She was not intimidated nor was she afraid of alice. Dana stood her ground.  
"YOU just wait. I will make you pay big time if you hurt any of them or if you hurt an innocent civilian!" Dana threatened her.  
"I have my ways and I have a card up my sleeve" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"You just wait till i get out of these bindings, then you'll be sorry" Alice growled at Dana snapping her teeth her way.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Nope. No can do. As of right now I will not trust nor believe any word you ever say to me. I don't trust you and I don't believe you liar!" Dana shouted.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Come on just let me out for a bit, i wont run away promise, even Mikey can watch me" Alice said with a kind smile.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Sorry alice but it's for your own good" Dana yelled glaring at her giving her daggers.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Kill joy" Alice said under her breath snarling at Leo.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Uh did anyone lock the door?" Dana asked. Raph and donnie just looked at her shaking their heads no and just shrugged.  
"I did though" said a voice.  
Leo walked in.  
"Don't worry Dana they will not be able to come out" leo said reassuring her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Im not planning anything" Alice said smirking  
"Im just thinking i wonder whats happening to my friends in Donnie's room, i hope someone locked the door" Alice laughed.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Guys alice is planning something. Alice I've about had it with your scheming and your plans. You are not getting out and that's that!" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"How long is she going to be like this?" Raph asked  
"About 5 hours" Donnie said.  
Alice was smirking, her eyes reflecting the light through her pitch black eyes.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"It's futile alice so give it up!" Dana practically yelled.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Good idea Dana" Donnie said. Alice kept growling and kicking trying to get free.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ugh yeah thst is true. My light magic used to keep her at bay. But I ran out of that. My magic got sucked dry for some reason when I beat kurtihach and somehow I sustained this injury to my head. So I am sorry but I can not help anymore. Just in case though I still got the metal cords to put around her body since I know the ropes will not hold her" Dana said. She got the metal cords and put them around Alice's body.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Yeah but without your light magic we will all have to watch her one of us is no match for her" Donnie explained.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"So does that mean that she will have to stay tied up again?" Dana asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Tomorrow she should be ok but right now she a unstoppable killing machine" Donnie said in a serious tone.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Then what's going to happen to her?" Dana asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Thats the problem at such a young age she cant control it, its too strong" Donnie said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"So how is she going to be able to control her animal side?" Dana asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Shes changing i mean not getting older but her mind has too sides one is human and the other is animal but shes in the middle. Meaning shes animal and human" Donnie explained.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Alright well good luck with your research donnie" Dana said as she patted him on the shoulder.  
"So what'd you find out?"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Donnie was at Alice's side, and injected her with the needle and quickly got the blood.  
"Ok got it" Donnie said going to his computer and testing the blood.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok donnie but be careful" Dana pleaded.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I dont know but im going to try and get a little more blood from her" Donnie said holding a needle and getting close to Alice.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana went into Donnie's lab and saw a,ice tied down and getting out of control.  
"What is happening to her?" Dana asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Raph have you tied Alice down" Donnie asked  
"Yeah" Raph said quickly tightening up the rope around Alice's Wrists and Ankles. Alice was growling uncontrollably moving her head from side to side.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana sensed something was wrong. She quickly went back to alice. She knew something as wrong with alice when alice and her were talking. She quickly went to Donnie's lab.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Donnie walked into the dojo.  
"What is it" He ask  
"Something is wrong with Alice".

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Continue

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Raph looked into her eyes and saw that they were black.  
"Alice say something" Raph said but again she didnt respond, but she slowly opened her mouth showing her sharp teeth and her eye brows going down showing that she was getting madder.  
"Donnie come here quickly" Raph called.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just sat there. Suddenly Dana fell. Dana picked herself up and went into Leo's room.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice wiped her tears away, lifted her head up slowly and walked out of the room towards the dojo, where she bumped into Raph.  
"Babe you awake" He said coming over to give her a hug but she didnt seem to respond.  
"Hey, you ok?" Raph asked worried a little, but she did not answer him.  
"Can you hear me?" He asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I see......." Dana did not know what else to say. She just stayed silent.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Im still a killer and i always will be one" Alice said as she started crying again.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"And what's that? You can tell me" Dana said in a depressed tone.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"But im controlling myself better then i did before" Alice said with a sad smile.  
"But there is one thing that will never change" Alice said silently.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"R-really? Seriously? It's not over?" Dana asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice removed Dana's hand from herself and turned to face her.  
"No you dont understand its not over i will keep acting this way until my mind is lost" Alice said looking down at her hands.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just hugged her friend even tighter.  
"It's ok Dana. It's alright now. It's over" Dana said to alice.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice just stood there crying as her friend hugged her.  
"Thats why i left, because sooner or later i would of lost control and killed you" Alice said still crying.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No you're not alice. You had no control over that. It's not your fault.mdon't blame yourself" Dana said as she hugged her friend even tighter.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"But im still a monster, a freak, a killer!" Alice said why'll tears fell from her eyes.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh I see. You must've gone through an awful lot. I feel so bad for you alice" Dana said as she wiped her eyes and hugged her friend.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice looked away from Dana.  
"After you didnt wake up i had to face the truth, so i left but when i was out in the park the man who did this to me captured me again. He took me to his lab and did one last test on me but it went all wrong" Alice explained as her eyes started to water.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No that's not it at all alice! Please tell me what happened to you. I don't want to ever go through something like that again!" Dana said as tears welled up in her eyes.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Yeah i just felt really tired" Alice said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Me too" Dana said as she returned Alice's hug.  
"Are you ok?" Asks Dana.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice gave Dana a hug.  
"Im glad your here" Alice said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yeah alice. What is it?" Dana asked as she turned her head to the side.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Dana" Alice said getting up and walking over to her.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

After that mikey went to kissing and licking her neck but Dana stopped him.  
"I want to see alice mikey"  
So Dana got up went out into the lair and went into Donnie's lab and saw alice.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"But not now" Alice said after getting a breath from her and Donnie kissing.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana went to Donnie's lab in nothing but a towel but she saw donnie and alice were busy so she quietly left went to Mikey's room got dressed and go out to watch some tv but mikey came in and locked his door.  
"Hey baby you didn't thinkI forgot about you did you?"  
"Mikey you don't sound to write. Mikey are you alright?"  
"Never better babe. Now come on and let's go"  
Dana sighed. "Fine mikey ready for round two?"  
"You know I am always up for round 2 babe"  
And with that mikey smashed his lips to hers and kissed her roughly and passionately.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Alice i must ask do you feel ready now?" Donnie asked  
"Yes i think i do" And with that Donnie smashed their lips together and pushed her back on to the table Alice could only moan.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Before mikey could go any further Dana stopped him.  
"Mikey no more right now. After I am done with my shower I want to see how alice is doing. Please go mikey"  
Mikey sighed, "ok babe but later on we will have our fun" he said. Mikey got out of the shower. Dana completely not thinking only having her mind on one thing quickly got out of the shower wrapped a towel around herself and went to go see alice.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Breaking the kiss to take a breath Alice gave him another hug.  
"Donnie i missed you" Alice said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana was still taking a shower when she she heard someone lock the bathroom door. She gasped as she felt two cold clammy hands slide down her sides.  
"M-mikey?" But she couldn't say anything more as mikey crashed his lips into hers shoving his tongue in her mouth exploring her mouth and French kissing her. Dana whimpered and moaned as mikey left her lips and started trailing kisses all over her neck.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Donnie went to the sink and got a cloth and wiped Alice's head humming to himself, Then she slowly opened her eyes.  
"Alice" Donnie said hugging her tight  
"Donnie" Alice said hugging him back.  
They stopped hugging and smashed their lips together in a rough and passionate way.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana woke up and she found that she was sandwiched between two bodies. On her right was mikey but on her left was leo. Leo and mikey both clung to her in desperation. Leo must've snuck in sometime during the night she thought. She got out of their hold got out of bed and went to take a shower.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

The next morning Donnie was still in his lab at Alice's side.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh I see. Alright then. Wel, I sm heading off to sleep. Night guys" Dana said as she walked past and she yawned.  
"Wait for me babe. It's my turn to sleep with you tonight" mikey said. So with that mikey picked Dana up bridal style and went into his room.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I guess when they wake up Alice will have to talk to them" Donnie said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Really raph? Thanks a lot" Dana said as she smiled at him and blushed. She was flattered for the compliment.  
"So uh what is donnie going to do with the other girls?" Dana asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Well look at the bright side Dana your still pretty cool" Raph said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just wiped her eyes and she smiled at them.  
"Well I guess I am not a light mage anymore. That last battle with kurtihach drained all my powers out of me" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Ok" and with that Raph walked to Donnie's room and put the girls on the bed then left.  
"How is she?" He asked walking back into the lab  
"She'll be fine" Donnie said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"You can put them in my room and lay them out gently on my bed or on the couch if you prefer" donnie said to him as he was checking on alice.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Donnie walked into the lab and put Alice on the table and started to check her out to see if there was any damage, then Raph walked in.  
"Where should i put Alice's friends" He asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Leo stitched and patched up Dana's head again.  
"Thanks leo. I feel so much better"  
"Easy there kiddo. I know how you did it. You need to take care of your body more. Don't just go hurting now you hear?"  
"Yes leo. I understand. Sorry" Dana said in a sad tone.  
Leo just smiled at her and ruffled her hair and patted her head.  
"It's fine Dana. Just know this. I will always be there to protect you and to save you"  
"Thanks leo" Dana said as she started crying now.  
"Don't forget me too babe. I will always keep you safe" he said as he flirted with her and gave her a wink.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Ill get them" Raph said and with that Dani was on his left shoulder Ruby on his right and Maddie in his arms.  
"Ill grab Alice" Then Donnie picked Alice up bridle style and followed him out, down into the sewers and to the lair.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Oh my god. Thank goodness!" Dana said in a happy tone. Dana tried to get up but her head was hurting to much. She felt lightheaded.  
"Leo please take me back to Donnie's lab" Dana said in a weak voice. Leo picked her up in his arms bridal style and went back to the lair with her.  
"Uh what about the other girls?" Mikey asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"No she's not i wont let her go" Donnie said gripping her tighter putting his head to her chest.  
"No she's not dead she's alive i can hear her heart beating" Donnie said smiling.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana quickly woke up and got up as she realized she didn't lose a lot of blood like how she thought she did. She stumbled back over to where Alice's limp body was in Donnie's arms. She couldn't cry anymore. All she could was stare.  
"That's it then. She's gone" Dana said in a sad tone.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice let one tear escape her eye, then she slowly closed them going limp in her body.  
"NO Alice!" Donnie yelled more tears escaping his eyes and hugging her limp body tightly in his arms.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana couldn't take it anymore. She bashed her head against a wall causing her wounds to re open. Blood was gushing out of her head now and she felt lightheaded. She fell on the ground and she blacked out going unconscious.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Alice please dont leave me" Donnie said crying now, his tears landing on her cheeks.  
"I.......... wont leave ill be.............. right here" Alice whispered her breathing much slower now.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Go on

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Im tired of running Donnie and now i dont have to anymore" She whispered slowly lifting her hand to his face and lightly kissing his cheek.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just walked outside She couldn't take it anymore. She slumped to the ground and she slammed her fists into the gravel or cement and tears streaming down her cheeks. She was getting soaking wet.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice looked over at Dana and gave her a kind forgiving smile, then she turned back to Donnie.  
"You...........know......i...........i love you and ra.......Raph right?" She whispered to Donnie. She could her the ran from outside hit the ground.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"What's going on? Alice what's wrong? Please tell me!" Dana said now crying as well.  
"Don't you dare die on me alice!!!!" Dana screamed.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Im right here Alice" Donnie said hugging her, her breathing was getting slower and slower and he could feel it as he hugged her.  
"Alice whats wrong?" Donnie asked almost crying.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana raph leo and mikey just watched it going on. They sat there silently.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice was breathing heavily in Donnie's arms looking into his eyes.  
"Donnie?" Alice whispered.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

They were in an old abandoned warehouse. Donnie quickly entered the warehouse and saw the girls on the ground lying in pain. Donnie was shocked at what he saw but he quickly gave them the cure. The other turtles and Dana entered the warehouse and saw donnie with the girls.  
"Alice!" Dana screamed.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice stopped hurting Ruby and fell to the side of her and so did Dani and Maddie. All the girls were clutching their stomachs yelling in pain.  
"Make it stop" Alice screamed.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"We don't even know where they are. We got to find them before it's too late" donnie said.  
"Yeah but where are they?" Dana asked.  
So leo donnie mikey and raph went searching all over the city to find them. Dana couldn't use her light Magic anymore so she can't use a spell to sense them. Dana was alone.  
"Dammit why do I have to be useless at a time like this?!!" Dana yelled.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Alice that was the only guy who could stop us from aging and hes in jail" Ruby yelled at Alice  
"I know we have to find a way to make it our self's" Alice yelled back.  
Ruby grabbed Alice's arm and flipped her over her shoulder and slammed her down into the floor.  
"Ahhh" Alice moaned in pain  
"Ruby what are you doing!" Maddie said as Dani and Maddie ran to Alice's side helping her up, but as soon as Alice got to her feet she tackled Ruby to the ground biting her arms and scratching her face.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok well we need to get back to NYC and fast. I know how but it's the last time I can or my staff can ever do something like this. Let's go" so they all huddled around Dana and Dana used her staff and they were transported to NYC.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"That might be why she was trying to get away" Donnie said  
"and yes there is away to stop her from aging and its right here" Donnie held up four vile's of blue liquid.  
"I made some for her friends too i bet their going through the same thing as Alice" Donnie said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Wow really? I never knew. But then again she hid things from me and never even bothered to tell me something as important as this. Is there a way to stop her from aging quickly? But that doesn't explain why she attacked that scientist. Wait a minute. I have a theory. Maybe those girls attacked him because he was experimenting with human and animal DNA and that is what made mutants like alice and her friends" Dana theorized.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Donnie took the sample and ran out to his lab.  
25 minutes later he ran back to the house.  
"Guy's, Alice is going through changes like how humans get older we she is getting older, my test results say her whole body has changed her teeth have fallen out and thats why her teeth now are so big and sharp and same with her tail her tail changed color because she is getting older and she has traces of a chemical in her blood stream and that is what is causing her to get older quickly" Donnie explained to the others.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Uh donnie. I'm afraid those blood samples are gone. But lucky for you I have more. I knew alice was up to something. So when she when she thought we were gone I opened up a rip in space and saw alice throw the blood samples away. But she didn't know that when I took blood samples from her I never gave you all of them donnie. Sorry but I didn't want anything to happen to them" Dana said.  
"You are truly amazing Dana" donnie said as he went over to her and hugged her real tight.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"We have to get back to new York and find out whats happening to her i need to test those blood samples" Donnie said

Alice's POV  
"Why didnt we kill him he deserves it" Ruby said pacing back and forth  
"Killing someone is never the answer but we had to hand him over to the police they will find traces of animal and human blood that isn't his in his lab and he will be sent to jail for testing on animal............... and HUMAN'S" Alice explained.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Hey I know her better than anyone else! Or at least I thought I knew her. What is happening to my best friend?" Asked Dana as she started to cry. Leo just soothed and rubbed her back as he hugged her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Something is wrong i know Alice and she wouldn't just hurt a innocent human...... would she?" Raph asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"That-that sounds exactly like alice and her other 'friends'. Why would she be attacking an innocent human like that? That's just suck and wrong!" Dana all but cried out.  
The others were just looking at her than back to raph. They didn't know what to say.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Raph picked up the remote and turned up the volume on the tv.  
"Local scientist Doctor Remus was found beaten, bleeding and covered in cuts, bruises and bite marks in his lab. He explained to the police that four girls with what to him looked like tails attacked him in his lab police searched the area's but could not find these so called 'tail girls' and in other news...." Raph then muted the tv and looked back at the other with shocked looks on their faces.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"What? What is it?" Donnie asked. Leo and Dana came in shortly after as well.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I can believe you pulled the alarm" Alice yelled at Dani  
"Dont yell at me" Dani yelled back.  
All the girls heard sirens outside.  
"Its the cops come on Ruby leave him" Alice said running towards the ladder  
"Fine" Ruby said throwing the man back on the ground and running up the ladder with the rest of the girls.

Raph's POV  
"Guys get in here" Raph yelled to the rest of the group.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

1 and a half hours later  
Dana came back with a ton of groceries.  
"Uh guys I could use your help"  
All four turtles helped her. They helped get them out of the truck and they helped her put them in the fridge and in the cabinets and pantry. Raph and mikey sat down and watched some tv. Donnie made the old shed out back his new lab and Leo was meditating outside on an old tree stump.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Hey Dani you see that ladder up there" Alice said pointing towards it  
"Yeah"  
"That is our escape route" Alice explained to them.  
"Ok anyone have a plan?" Alice asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok well if we're going to be here for a certain amount of time we'll need to get food of course. Lucky for everyone I get paid handsomely. Oh and I call my agent and my manager saying I can't come into work for a certain amount of time. I told them I got injured really bad. Oh and I eill get groceries right now. Everyone else stay here"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Quickly this way" Alice said instructing the others to follow her. They jumped down and landed behind some moving boxes not making a sound.  
"No what" Ruby asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"That's awesome Dana" said raph.  
"Good job" said donnie.  
Leo and mikey hugged Dana tight.  
"I know you and donnie miss alice raph. But don't worry I am sure she"ll come back soon" Dana said to raph.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(im thinking can you carry on please)

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yeah speaking of that. Unless donnie can make those barps so they can me start walking again I'm afraid I'll be in a wheelchair forever!" Dana said. "Either that or I go to the hospital but tasting here is probably better wait hold on let me try it" Dana slowly got up out of her wheelchair and mikey and Leo each held one of her hands. She put one foot forwards and slowlyy but surely she was walking again.  
"It's a miracle! I can walk again!" Dana triumphantly said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Alice look at this" Ruby said calling Alice over, Ruby pointed towards a large lab with the person they were after inside.  
"Get the others".

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh guys I know where we can live for right now" Dana said.  
"We'll live in my old log cabin just on the outskirts of town. It still has a usable good working truck that we can use" so with that they went to Dana's childhood home and each turtle picked out their bedroom.  
"I guess I am on the couch" Dana said.  
"No Dana you are not. You are sleeping with the both of us in one bed" Leo and mikey said. Dana blushed at that.  
"Plus we need to wait on you hand and foot because you still can't walk yet" mikey said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

The girls jumped to the roof of the building and slowly opened up a window on the top floor.  
"Ok Dani you go left, Maddie you go right and Ruby your with me" Alice whispered as all the girls went there ways.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Well at least we're not in the middle of nowhere. Ahh it is so good to be back in my home state again. I can't see my family because all of my family is dead. They were all murdered by kurtihach. I really am the last of my family left" Dana said as she now started to cry.  
Leo came up to here and hugged her.  
"Hey now, it's ok. You avenged them. It's to be alright Dana. We should get going"  
Dana wiped her eyes. "Yeah you're right" said Dana.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I just had a bit of trouble" Alice said walking to the edge of the roof where the others were.  
"So is he inside" Alice asked  
"Yeah he just locked the doors he has a late night tonight" The fox tailed girl said  
"Come lets go".

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(Lol XD)  
"Uh guys wherever we are I don't like this place" mikey said.  
"Yeah I don't like this place either. Let's go somewhere else. I may be out of magic power but my staff still had enoigh magic left for two more time space trips" Dana said. So she used her staff got out of thst dimebsion and went back to her dimebsion but they were in a different state. They found themselves in Washington.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(whatever)  
Alice ran to the top of the museum where the others where.  
"There you are where have you been" A small girl with a lion tail asked  
"Yeah we have been waiting for hours" Another with a fox tail said  
"What happened to you?" Another with a puma tail asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(Too bad. Deal with it!!!! I CAN say that they are and I just did!!!! Get used to it so HAHA HA AND HA!!!!!!!

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(you cant say that they are because you started it so HA!)

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(I already know that!!!!!!!!!! It was so obvious a mile away!!!!!!! Do not go there. Don't you dare go there and I will not go there with the 80s tmnt. Evil laughs are so overrated. -_- 😑)

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(She lied mwahahahahaha)

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(Wait a minute. Can you explain what's going on??? I am lost. Is alice evil or not??? Are those girls coming after them or not???)

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice ran back to the roof tops.  
"Finally no one will stand in my way" Alice smirked evilly.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

The dimension thst Dana sent them to was all weird. They were in a bother New York city it seemed like but not the one that they were familiar with. Everything looked different too. Everyone was wearing outdated clothes and everything was 80s like.  
"Where the shell are we?" Raph asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

The lair went silent, Alice walked into Donnie's lab hoping her blood hadn't been used yet and it wasn't. She grabbed the tube and pored it down the drain, then she turned around and at lighting speed ran out of the lair.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok we will. Guys come on let's go!" So Dana opened a pocket dimension with the official last of her powers and they disappeared into the void.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice smiled and hugged Dana but when they were hugging Alice's tail twitched and so did her nose.  
"Their coming" Alice whispered  
"You guys have to get out of here".

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I do. I trust you completely" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice stood up and rubbed her red arms.  
"Dana what ever happens you must trust me every step of the way" Alice said in a serious tone.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

So Dana got rid of the barrier, untied alice and let her go free.  
"No prob alice" Dana said smiling.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice looked into Dana's eyes.  
"Thank you".

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yes I believe you but I hope I am not wrong!!" Said Dana looking at alice seriously now.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Really you believe me" Alice said looking up at Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana looked at her long and hard for a few seconds. Dana sighed.  
"Fine I will let you go. I believe you and I trust you. I know you are still you under all that I see" Dana said smiling.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Listen to me im not evil and you just got in my way im trying to do something good thats why i was outside the museum that night Mikey found me" Alice yelled.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"See? I told you guys!!! But I know where we will be safe and we are leaving alice behind. She is now evil as you can see. And since they are after her we should just leave her behind. We can hide in one of my dimensions or kurtihwch's dimensions. We will be safe there. They can't break through light magic" Dana said to them.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"What this cant happen" Donnie said.  
"Ohh it is and when they find me" Alice paused  
"They'll what?" Raph asked  
"Lets just say you guys wont be safe" Alice said smirking evilly.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Guys I fear doom is almost upon us. We must leave here and move out of here immediately. They are coming for us. I got visions of three girls just like alice coming after us and they want alice back. We must leave here!" Dana said now panicking.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"What do you mean?" Alice asked Dana still looking away  
Then the boys walked in.  
"What is it" Raph asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just banged her fists against the barrier.  
"Ugh fine alice. If you won't answer me then I will have to resort to drastic measures!" Dana yelled now really mad and angry at alice now.  
"Guys get in here there is something I must tell you!" Dana yelled.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Im not the only one and the only thing you'll hear out of me is the sound of me getting out of here" Alice said looking away from Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I don't trust you alice. Who are you talking about? What is going on and what has happened to you? You are no longer the alice I knew. Answer my questions alice!" Dana said almost yelling it now.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Listen to me Dana if you dont let me go others will find me" Alice yelled pulling against the rope.  
"And they are stronger then you" Alice said smirking at Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana sensed that something was wrong. She quickly went back to the lair.  
"Raph whatever you do don't do it! Don't listen to her! She is just tricking you so she can escape!"  
Raph heard what she said and before he could go over to see what alice wanted he took Dana's warning.  
"Ok. I got it. Thanks for the heads up!"  
"Yep my pleasure"  
"Thought you could fool him eh alice? But you can't fool me! I heard you a mile away!"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I have to get out of here and get back to the girls" Alice said to herself  
"But how?".  
Then she got an idea  
"Raphie" She said in a sad tone.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No prob donnie anytime" so Dana just rolled her wheelchair out of the lair and was exploring. She went over to where the water was flowing until she saw something swim right past her. She saw something very large and dinosaur like.  
"Oh my god it can't be!!!" Dana exclaimed to herself.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Anyway thanks" Donnie said taking the blood tubes and walking into the lab.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"She used the whole but donnie you love me thing crap out on you. You stood there frozen in shock and not knowing what to do. It's almost like she was controlling you or something" Dana said to him.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"What happened?" Donnie asked Dana a little confused.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh for god's sake do I have to do everything around here?" Dana quickly went into the barrier, snatched the blood tubes and needles out of Donnie's hand, quickly took some blood from her then went with donnie out of the barrier.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Donnie walked over at Alice who was struggling and walked inside the barrier.  
"Dont worry Alice this wont hurt" Donnie said trying to calm her down  
"Donnie..........please dont do this your my boyfriend you love me" Alice said looking up at him. Donnie stopped frozen.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Ignoring her Dana said to donnie,  
"Alright donnie go ahead and get her blood samples. Don't worry she is secured real tight. There is no way she is coming out of all that"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice screamed and growled she hated the muzzle.  
"Get this off me now" Alice yelled trying to remove it.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok ok don't rush me donnie. I got it" so Dana rolled her wheelchair over to the barrier. She went inside the barrier and quickly put the muzzle on Alice's face then quickly got out of there.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Well then come on the quicker i get her blood samples the faster i can find a cure" Donnie said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I will have to. Don't worry though. She will not be able to hurt me. I protected myself by putting protection magic over myself. Or what's left of it anyway before I completely run out of light magic"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Who putting on the muzzle tho?".

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I have way you can do that. Alice will be completely constrained and restrained and you can take blood samples from her. Her mouth will just have to be muzzled when you do it though"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"But i need to get some blood samples from her to see if she has been infected" Donnie explained to Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Looks like everyone will have to stay away from her for right now. Until we figure out what to do with her" Dana said to raph.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I know but what can we do if we even get close to her she'll bite us" Raph said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just ignored her abs rolled away in her wheelchair.  
"Donnie raph leo mikey we got to do something. This is not the alice we know and love" Dana said to all of them.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice's eyes kept changing from full black to full red, she was breathing heavily and growling showing her white and shape teeth threatening everyone.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Begging will get you nowhere. Now be good shut up and listen to us and to what we have to say" Dana said with a serious dead look in her eyes.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice growled her jaws snapping at Dana, she struggled and pushed and pulled trying to get free, but she couldn't.  
"Please" Alice whined to Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No one's getting in your way alice. We are just trying to save you. That is all" Dana said as she rolled away in her wheelchair.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"People get in my way and I won't let that happen again" Alice said growling at Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Sorry alice I know but it's for your own good. You can't hurt people. This is to protect you and to protect others" Dana said as a tear fell from her eye.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Dana i just want to keep you safe" Alice said as small tears fell from her eyes.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No I refuse. You are staying in there and that is it!" Dana all but yelled it to her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice growled at Dana she wanted to be free not it a cage.  
"Let me out now" Alice yelled.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Well I now longer have any light Magic but my staff still had a little bit left. I will erect a barrier around her and she can not get out from it. It will be too strong and too powerful" Dana said to raph.  
Dana in her wheelchair grabbed her staff started chanting and erected a barrier around alice.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice growled loud and struggled even more.  
"What do we do?" Raph asked Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No alice. This is for your own good. Until we figure out what is happening to you, you must stay like that" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice still struggled flicking her tail in front of her.  
"Let me go" She whispered.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok I medd to take more precautions" Dana said.  
She put a helmet over Alice's head so thst she couldn't bite or attack anyone. Then she put metal cord all around Alice's body. Just in case the ropes failed.  
"Alice we want to help you" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice didnt reply but she snarled and growled at Dana trying to get free from the rope bindings.  
"Alice please we just want to help" Donnie said getting closer to her again.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana was perfect for situations like this. She had rope for a time like this. The turtles began tying her up and once they were done Dana asked her.  
"Alright alice now you will tell me everything I need to know so that I can help you. Got it?" She asked in a stern voice.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice realized that she was in the lair and she saw the Turtles and Dana, Donnie went to touch her cheek when she to a swing at him and biting his direction.  
"Yes hold her down" Leo said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"She will probably freak out again like she did with me. Should we restrain her?" Mikey asked.

"Yes I see that too. It seems she is becoming more animal. Hopefully there is a cure. But that's a lot to hope for" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Donnie walked over and checked her out, looking at her eyes and mouth.  
"Her eyes are full black and red in the middle and her teeth are sharper" He said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(lol it's ok XD)  
"Yeah it's very weird. Her tail used to be red" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(Lol sorry )  
"Whats up with her tail its white now?" Raph asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(Ok well you told me to do mikey and here you are doing mikey what the hell? XD)  
"I am just glad that she is safe and here with us" Dana said as she rolled the wheelchair over to alice.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Raph and Donnie ran into the lair and as Alice.  
"Alice are you ok" Raph said running to her side  
"She cant hear you she unconscious" Mikey said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Mikey went back to the lair put alice on the couch and Dana and Leo came in.  
"You found her mikey!" Dana said kissing mikey oh the lips.  
"What happened?" Leo asked.  
"Well I found her by a museum and she looked to be more feral like more animal than human. She tried to attack me but she slipped fell and now she is knocked out" mikey explained.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Ok" Raph said  
"Donnie Mikey's got her lets head back" Raph said heading for the lair with Donnie.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Mikey picked her up into his arms and dialed his shell cell. He called raph.  
"Raph I found her and she is unconscious. I am taking her back to the lair"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I said stay back" she took another swipe at him but her foot slipped and she feel into the ally hitting the ground and going unconscious.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yes you can alice. We will get through this together. All of us. Dana really needs you. She's worried sick about you" mikey came closer to her.  
"We will find a way to help you"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice backed up to the edge of the building hiding her eyes and face.  
"Please Mikey i cant go back" she said holding her tears in.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Easy there. Calm down alice. What the shell happened to you? It's ok. You can tell me" mikey said in a calming voice.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Stay away from me" Alice growled taking a swing at Mikey but he stood back.  
"Im not safe to be around and i cant be around Dana" Alice said hiding her cuts all over her legs and hiding her tail white as snow not red like a fox.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"It's me mikey. Alice where have you been? Dana finally woke up and she wants to see you. Plus she is worried about you" he said to her coming closer to her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice heard a sound behind her, she quickly turned around and got on all four's snarling and growling.  
"Who's there" she growled.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She got out of bed and crawled to her cell phone.  
"Yeah mikey what is it?"  
"We found alice" mikey said.  
"Really? That's great. Please bring her back here immediately" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Up there" Mikey said pointing to Alice sitting on the edge of the building.  
"Quicky give Dana a call and tell her" Raph said to Mikey.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Still sleeping continue

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Mikey jumped roof to roof quickly and quietly trying to to be seen.  
"Mikey come where are you" Mikey heard someone calling him from the ally down below him.  
"Up here quickly" he called to Raph and Donnie.  
"So where is she" Donnie asked jumping up to the platform.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

So leo picked up Dana into his arms and he put her down in his bed. Then he went in beside her brought her to his chest wrapped his arms around her and soon fell asleep too.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"No nothing yet, wait" Mikey said  
"What! what is it Mikey" Donnie asked  
"I think i found her" Mikey said to Donnie  
"Where are you" Raph asked coming over  
"Next to the old museum" Mikey said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Leo put his hands on top of hers and squeezed her hands and entwined his fingers with hers.  
"I love you Dana"  
"I like you too leo"  
Dana and Leo hugged each other. After that Dana got something to eat and then after that Dana was tired.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Donnie you see anything?" Raph said to Donnie  
"No, what about you Mikey?" Donnie said to Mikey through his shell cell.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Thanks so much leo. I am sorry I am such a pain and useless right now" Dana started to cry. Leo just put a hand in her cheek and wiped her tears away. Then he kissed her on her forehead.  
"You are not a pain and you are not useless Dana. Never ever think that" leo said as he bumped his forehead to hers and smiled at her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Ok Mikey you take the roof's and me and Donnie will take the Ally's" Raph said  
"Ok lets go" They all said before they ran off.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Leo can you help me into the kitchen? I am hungry"  
"Sure but first here"  
Leo got her the wheelchair from Donnie's lab and sat Dana in it. Then he took her with the wheelchair and pushed her into the kitchen.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice's POV  
Alice sat on the roof tops watching everything go bye lights fading here and there.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Mikey will go but I must stay here and watch over Dana. I don't want her alone" Leo said.  
"Alright babe I will see you later" mikey said as he kissed Dana on the lips.  
So mikey donnie and raph left.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Raph" Donnie called  
"Yeah" Raph said as he walked into the room  
"Come on lets go and do another look for her" Donnie said, Raph sighed but agreed  
"Leo Mikey are you guys coming?" Donnie asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"That is very strange. Something is wrong with her. We have got to find her. But I can't yet because I can't walk yet"  
"Leave this to us. You just focus on getting better" Donnie said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"The only thing she said to me was why?" Donnie said  
"But i didnt know what she meant and when i asked her what it meant she just walked away".

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Hmm that is very strange. That is very weird. It's like her whole life depended on me. It's like her very sanity needed me to keep her sane and normal. I do not understand that. Something is wrong with alice. That's doesn't sound like the alice I know" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Well after you didnt wake up after a week Alice just went silent like she didnt talk or eat or sleep she just seemed her mind fade" Donnie explained.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Mikey picked Dana up into his arms and held her bridal style.  
"I wish I knew where she was or why she disappeared" Dana said still crying.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Raph walked out of the room and up to his bedroom and closed the door with a slam.  
"Raph is still upset about her gone" Donnie said to Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"She can't just leave. There has to be a reason for it" Dana tried to get up but she couldn't and she almost fell again had mikey not caught her this time.  
"It seems Dana can't fully walk yet. She needs to be in a wheelchair for right now" Donnie said.  
"Great my legs are fuckin useless and I can't use them!" Dana whined.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I dont know she just left" Raph said tears streaming down his face.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"What do you guys mean? Why would she be gone? She's supposed to be here with you guys!!!!!!!" Dana screamed.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"We actually dont know if shes dead or alive" Donnie said to Dana  
"We searched every where for her but we just couldn't find her" Raph said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Di-did she die? Is she dead? Please tell me it isn't true!!!!!!!!" Dana just slumped got on her knees and started crying her eyes out.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

The boys exchanged looks of sadness then Raph looked back at Dana.  
"Dana" Raph putting a hand on her shoulder  
"Alice is" He paused like her couldn't say anything  
"Not here anymore" Raph said in a serious tone.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Where's alice raph?" She asked raph.  
No one answered.  
"Come on guys. This is not funny. Where is she?"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Alice missed you a lot" Raph said with a sad smile, the room went silent with the mentioning of her name.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

They were still kissing until Dana finally let go and Leo stopped kissing her.  
"Yeah I am how long was I out? A few hours?"  
"No Dana you were out for three weeks" donnie said.  
"We were so worried about you" mikey said as he came into the room. Dana felt on her head bandages. Her head was wrapped in bandages.  
"How'd I get this injury?" Dana asked donnie.  
"That I still don't know"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Donnie and Raph walked into the room and saw Dana.  
"Dana your awake" Donnie said coming over with Raph.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

3 weeks later  
Dana suddenly woke up opened her eyes and gasped. She got up and she started to move around but when she tried to walk she stumbled and she fell almost had leo not saved her. She looked into Leo's eyes. He was so happy she was finally conscious he kissed her hard on her lips.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice gave Dana to Leo and her carried her over to the couch.  
"I just hope she'll be ok" Alice said to Raph and Donnie.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"What? What's wrong with her?" They asked.  
"She beat kurtihach but she lost consciousness and she won't wake up!" Alice said to them.  
"We have to do something" Leo said as he caressed her face.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Dana!" Alice put a hand on her unconscious friend and picked her up bridle style and ran back to the lair.  
"Leo Mikey quickly its Dana" Alice yelled running into the lair.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana didn't hear alice. She thought longs and hate about things and she looked at herself and noticed that her head was bleeding really bad. She knew that kurtihach never attacked her yet what was going on. Still wondering why or how she fell to the ground lost consciousness and blacked out.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice rounded the corner and saw Dana on the floor.  
"Dana are you ok" Alice asked running over to her side.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Finally it is done. I have finished it. Never again will my people be plagued by such a monstrosity" Dana said as she closed and git rud of the barrier and her body stopped glowing. She with the last of her light magic destroyed his head into oblivion and she sat on the ground thinking about things.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Dana answer me" Alice called.  
"Im lost" she said to herself.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Suddenly within the circle Dana's body started to glow and then she got up and aimed the sword and the shield at kurtihach.  
"By my powers I command you to go back to the shadows from whence you came. Begon into oblivion!"  
And so she raised the sword and aimed for his heart and sliced right through his body and right through his heart and then she chopped his head off.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Dana where are you" Alice called running through the sewer tunnels not knowing where to go.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana continued to run in the sewers until she stopped and saw a huge shadow on the wall.  
"I've got you now kurtihach. You will never hurt me or rape me ever again!"  
Suddenly she got out her artifacts and made a circle around her. She put the objects and her in the middle. She began chanting and speaking in native american.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Dana wait" Alice called to her but she didnt stop.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"It's him. I am going after him" Dana quickly dashed off went and got her artifacts and then ran into the sewers.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice's eyes went black and her tail appeared.  
"Who is it" Alice whispered to Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana just laughed even harder until she stopped. She put a hand in front alice and atsrtec sensing her surroundings.  
"Someone is here. I can sense them" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice started laughing and smiling showing her sharp teeth again.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Well not only that but you did keep this big huge secret away from me" Dana said looking down kind of smiling.  
"But then again I never told you my big huge secret either" Dana said laughing.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Im sorry i should of told you before i showed you and i didnt even show you every thing" Alice said chuckling and smiling.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Hi alice listen uh I didn't mean to run off. It's just that I never saw you like that before so you kind of scared me" Dana said with a friendly smile.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Im here" Alice said from the Dojo.  
Alice had to change from her animal from back to her normal one before Dana walked in.  
"Hey Dana".

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok so guys let's go back to the lair. So they all went back to the lair.  
"Uh alice where are you?" Dana called.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Anything else you can do?" They both asked  
"Well there is one thing im working on" Alice said  
"What is it?" Donnie asked  
"Im trying to get my tail to change color from fox red to wolf white" said Alice.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"There!!!!! Woooohooo I got all my guys in home first before you two did!!!!!!!! I win again!!!!!!!!!"  
"Okay no more games babe. You keep on winning all of them" mikey said.  
"Ugh fine" Dana said with a pout.  
"Hey there beautiful, you are just too cute" Leo said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Can you change them to anything else?" Raph asked  
"No red and black is all i can do at the moment" Alice said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I know who did it. It was scarlet with the trophy in the guest house" Dana said.  
Mikey liked through the envelope and revealed the cards to her.  
"Yay I did it!!!! I won!!!!! Whooo!!!!" Dana triumphantly cheered.  
"You guys want to play sorry next?"  
"Sure!" They both said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice and Donnie finished doing the dishes and walked out to the living where Raph was sitting, Alice went over and sat next to him and Donnie sat next to her.  
"Hey you guys wanna see something cool" Alice asked both boys  
"Sure" they both said. Alice stood up and faced both of them, she closed her eyes tight and opened them back up slowly reveling her red eyes.  
"Cool how did you do that" Donnie asked  
"Well its like turning my eyes black but turning them red" Alice explained.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

After they ate lunch Dana suggested some board games.  
"Come on guys. I am totally going to beat your asses in these games"  
"You're on" the both of them said.  
They started playing clue.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Im kinda hungry" Raph said walking towards  
"Same lets make noodles" Alice said following Raph  
"Ill help" Donnie said following after Raph and Alice.  
15 Minutes later they all sat down and at noodles together.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

They went up the man hole and they went to Dana's apartment. Dana made then sandwiches and they sat down at her kitchen table and ate.  
"Wow this is good" the both of them said.  
"Thanks you guys" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice looked up as saw Raph leaving his room and come down the stairs towards them.  
"Alice i just want to apologize for what i did" Raph said giving her a hug  
"Oh Raph its ok i forgive you" Alice said hugging him back.  
"So where's Dana and Leo and Mikey?" Rah asked. Alice looked around the lair from her spot but couldn't see then.  
"I actually dont know" said Alice.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Hmm. Oh I know! How about you guys come to my place for lunch?"  
"Sure sounds great" said mikey.  
"Thank you for inviting and having us" said leo.  
"No prob. Anytime for my two favorite guys" she said to them as she kissed both on the cheek.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I really should of waited but no" Alice complained  
"Its ok Alice just wait until she comes back and then explain to her" Donnie said giving her a hug.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(Ok fine -_- 😑)  
"So did you hide them in a safe place?" Leo asked.  
"Yes I did" Dana said.  
"So what do we do now?" Asks mikey.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(Gotta think my god carry on please )

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana went out of the lair and was busy putting her artifacts away and hiding them in a safe place. She didn't mean to run away. She just never saw her best friend look like that before. Once Dana was done leo and mikey met up with her in the sewers.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Shit" Alice said walking up to Donnie  
"What? what happened?" he asked  
"I forgot i haven't showed Dana my form before and i just did and scared her away" Alice said in a annoyed tone.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana was a little afraid of Alice's appearance so she backed away a little bit. Then she nervously said,  
"Uh yeah th-that's great alice uh bye" Dana said as she took her artifacts and ran off with them.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice looked up at Dana, and her eyes went black.  
"Im ready anything for you" Alice said smiling showing Sharp teeth.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I said are you up for it? Are you ready? Because I will need your help and everyone else's" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice's mind was in a different place and she just heard Dana.  
"Oh sorry what" Alice asked Dana.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana came back and sent over to alice.  
"So alice are you up for it?" Asks Dana.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Alice do you really think your up for it?" Donnie asked putting a hand on her shoulder  
"I dont know Donnie i would like some time to think about it" Alice said looking up at Donnie.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Ok I am going to put these somewhere safe" said Dana. Dana went away and mikey and Leo were talking to each other.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"But i told him one thing. If you and Raph were safe then i would consider it" Alice said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yeah this is the only way. I have to kill him. Plus he deserves it" Dana said.  
"If that's how it's meant to be Dana then so be it" leo said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Alice what did he do?" Donnie asked  
"I walked into his room we uh did somethings but after awhile it seemed like he was just losing control" Alice said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(Ok will do)  
"These things will be the ones to kill him. I infused thrm with all my light magic abilities. As of right now I am no longer a light Mage. I gave all my powers to these artifacts. These will end him once and for all"  
"Isn't there a way to end him without killing him?"  
"No unfortunately there's not. This is the only way"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(carry on i gotta think)

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(Ok yay I will XD thanks)  
Leo and mikey were just watching as Dana finished putting it together. There was a huge sword and a shield she made out of the parts she got from her house.  
"Well this is what I needed" she said to the guys.  
"Uh what the shell are those going to do" mikey asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(ohhhhhh damm ok just take that part out and leave the rest)

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(No no no mikey and Leo are not putting it together. Only Dana is putting it together because only she knows how to put it together DUH!!! XD)

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice stood there watch Mikey and Leo put it together, then she felt a pair of hands wrap them self's around her waist, she looked up thinking it was Raph but it was Donnie.  
"Did you talk to Raph?" Donnie asked  
"Yeah i did" Alice said looking away from Donnie  
"What happened?" Donnie asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Oh this is all for the ritual I must perform in order to kill kurtihach" Dana said. She gathered all of the things from mikey and Leo and started putting them together.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice walked out of Raph's room and saw Dana walk into the lair with Leo and Mikey.  
"Dana what is all that" Alice said to Dana as she walked down the stairs.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

All three made it to her apartment. She got all the necessary things of her tribe she needed. She was going to perform a ritual. One that would end kurtihach's life. They went back to the lair.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice stood up from the bed wiping her tears away.  
"Raph i know that you and Donnie want me so bad but im just scared" Alice said trying to keep in the tears.  
"But...... but i will consider it if you and Donnie are safe" Alice said walking towards the door  
"Alice what do you mean safe?" he asked  
"I want you two be safe before we do anything" Alice said opening the door and closing it behind her.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Both leo and mikey started laughing really hard at her.  
"Babe you are just too adorable" mikey said.  
"You are so cute" Leo said.  
Dana just blushed at what the both of then said to her.  
"So let's go guys. I got to get some stuff from my apartment to help defeat him"  
"Ok let's go" the both of them said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Get off me" Alice said trying to fight him but he was just to strong  
"Please Raph i dont want this im to young" Alice said and tears started to fall from her eyes. Raph stopped when he saw her tears.  
"Im......im so sorry Alice" He said getting off of her and sitting back on the bed.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Whoa Dana are you ok? Calm down there for a sec. You sounded evil for a second there"  
"Oh I was just pretending to be evil. Mwuahahaha!!!!" Dana said in a fake really bad evil laugh.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Raph i want to get up" Alice said trying to push him off but her didnt move  
"Alice you told me you only want me to play but i dont think i can anymore" Raph said pumping her faster, she gasped at the feeling she loved the feeling but it wasn't right.  
"Raph stop please" Alice whined.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"If there is anything thst we can do to help please let us know" Leo said.  
"Ok well the only thing that can defeat him is my light magic and this staff. I have to combine my powers with this staff and then he will die and never ever rise again" Dana said in a dark tone.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice looked into Raph's eyes and saw Excitement with a hint of lust and need, what was her doing? why is he going deeper? should i be scared? Alice repeated over and over in her head.  
"Raph please" Alice moaned out but he still didnt reply. She looked back into his eye and saw that his lust and need were growing.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"It's ok mikey. I know you're sorry. Come here you" and so mikey went to Dana who hugged him really tight. Mikey just hugged her back in return. Leo got behind Dana and hugged her from behind pulling her to his chest.  
"Guys I am going to need your help. The final battle is nearing. I must defeat him" Dana said in a serious tone.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Raph slid his hand down Alice's skirt and under her panties, rubbing her entrance slowly, she gripped his shoulder as his pace picked up.  
"Raph i know what you doing" Alice said tightly closing her eyes  
"I told you before play only". Raph didnt reply but his pace picked up a lot faster making Alice arch her back and moaning.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Leo lead Dana out into the sewers and that's when they saw mikey banging his fists against a wall.  
"Mikey stop it. You are going to make your hands bleed"  
"Look Dana I am so sorry. I should've respected what you wanted or didn't want in this case"  
"I am sorry I slapped you. I just got so mad at you for doing that even after I told you no"  
"I know and I am so sorry"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Raph held Alice down by her wrists tightly so she couldn't get away, Alice's Excitement grew.  
"Lets have some fun babe" Alice smirked as he started to kiss and lick her neck with his soft tongue.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana quickly went into Leo's room got changed and went to go apologize to mikey. She went into his room but found out that mikey wasn't there. She looked all over the lair for mikey but he was nowhere to be found. Leo approached her.  
"Leo I can't find mikey anywhere. I wanted to apologize to him but he's gone!"  
"I think I know where he is. Follow me Dana"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice was getting nervous Raph wasn't responding to her and her excitement was fading slowly.  
"Raph?" Alice asked she walked back to the bed carefully trying not to hit anything on the way, when she sat down she felt something grab up to her hips and pull her down fast.  
"Raph what are you?" Alice said to Raph as he held her down.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Mikey please stop. I really don't want to do anything right now" but suddenly mikey grinded into her. She gasped at that. She was so mad she slapped mikey in the face, got out of his hold, and went away to go change.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice sat on the bed still as the lights went out she stood up and took a step forward and listen to the sound of moving feet but she couldn't hear anything and this excited her.  
"Raphie?" Alice asked trying harder to listen to is sound.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Mikey please move. I don't want to do anything with you right now. I don't feel like it"  
"Come on babe. You and I both know that that's a lie.myou know you want me" mikey said as he put his arms around Dana and pulled her closer to him. He put his face ingo he neck and sniffed her neck.  
"Damn babe you smell so good"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice whispered something into Raph's ear and a smirk grew on him face.  
"Then maybe i should turn off the light to make it more fun" Raph said leading her to the bed.  
"Turn off the light and find the prize" Alice said trying to sound sexy.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

After that they stopped kissing and Dana got out of the shower and leo stayed in the shower showering. Nothing but clad in a towel she bumped into mikey. She didn't want anymore right now so she tried to walk past mikey but he wouldn't move.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I know you are upset with me" Alice said looking down not looking at Raph but the floor  
"Yeah kind of" Raph whispered  
"Im sorry Raph but there is one thing you can do that will cheer you up" Alice whispered looking back up at him.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

She turned around and she saw that it was leo. Leo wrapped his arms around her and now kissed her cheeks and then he went to her lips kissing her and shoving his tongue in her mouth.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice walked out of Donnie's and walked to Raph's opening the door slowly stepping in.  
"Hey babe" Raph said. Alice didnt reply, she walked up to him and looked into his eyes and sighed then gave him a hug.  
"Are you ok babe" Raph asked.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana was taking her shower and she washed her body and shampooed her hair. That's when she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist. Someone began kissing all over her neck. She moaned as the person continued nipping at her neck.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice walked back to Donnie's room and sat next to him on his bed.  
"Donnie i know you and Raph want to go further and i loved the way you played with me but i cant" Alice said turning to him.  
"I fully understand Alice but i just hope Raph does to" Donnie said hugging her, Alice hugged him back.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Well Dana well me and Alice were uh doing things you see and before we got any further she wanted us to stop and then she left. It just feels like she will ever do it with me"  
"Give her time. She is only 15 after all.nshe is not ready yet. You have to respect what she wants or doesn't want"  
"Yeah that is true. I feel a lot better now. Thanks Dana"  
"No prob Raph anytime"  
And with that Dana gave him a nice comforting hug. Raph hugged her back.  
"Now if you'd be so kind as to go I need to take MY shower"

After that Dana parted from them and went to go take a shower. What she didn't know was that raph was in there and he was looking upset.  
"Um I am going to take a shower raph so could you please get out?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure sorry. I will be out shortly"  
"Is something wrong? You can talk to me about it" Dana said trying to comfort him.  
(I am not trying to do anything. Don't worry there will be no Dana and raph stuff. I only wanted Dana to comfort raph as a friend.)

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Raph wanted to go further but Alice pushed him back. She got out of the shower dried off, got changed and left.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Pumping their fingers in her pussy until they both added another finger in their pumping thrn in their even faster Dana was in ecstasy. Then they slid their fingers out and both kissed Dana passionately on the lips each shoving there tongues into her mouth.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Raph began to touch Alice everywhere making her moan louder then she did before. He slid his hand down Alice's stomach and and towards her entrance making her gasp at the sensation.  
"Please..." Alice moaned  
"Please what babe" Raph whispered into her ear. Alice was losing control of herself she wanted him so bad but she had to wait.  
"Please not now....please..... just play" she moaned digging her nails into his shoulder, he smirked at what Alice was doing it made him feel good.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana moaned.  
"God guys stop messing with me. Ugh it feels so damn good!"  
"You are so hot when you make those cute little noises" mikey said.  
"You are so beautiful" Leo said.  
They began to suck on each nipple teasing the buds with their tongues. Then they groped her breasts and then they stopped. They went to her thighs and began to stroke her thighs both leo and mikey kissed her entrance and both put s finger inside her. They moved them all around in their Dana moaning even louder.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Raph grabbed Alice's Hips and pulled her in tight, her breast's pushing up against him chest causing her to moan at the feeling.  
"Damm babe your sexy when your in the shower" Raph said as he smashed his lips with hers and they french kissed in the shower.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Leo and mikey started kissing her again this time going for her neck. Lro and mikey began kissing and licking all over her neck enjoying the feel of her soft skin. Dana moaned at the sensations she was getting. Then they moved to her breasts kissing and licking her breasts. They both cupped one breast in each of their hands and began to rub and massage them.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice stood up, blew Donnie a kiss and headed for the shower. But before she could open the door she heard the water running from the shower, she opened to door and pepped inside, she saw a red bandanna on the floor. She snuck into the bathroom and removed her clothes, then slowly and quietly got into the shower.  
"Hey Raphie" Alice said in a happy tone. Raph turned around and pulled Alice close holding her wet naked body.  
"Hey babe" He said as he started to kiss her neck slowly.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

2 hours later  
All three were just panting and sweating like crazy.  
"Wow that was great" Dana said.  
"That was awesome!" Both mikey and leo said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Graphic scene.  
"Wow you were amazing" Alice said giving Donnie a quick kiss.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

That's when leo walked in. Leo picked her up in his arms and mikey followed and they went into mikey's room.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"How about we move to your room" Alice whispered to Donnie. Donnie then grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her out of the dojo and into his room.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Mikey shoved his tongue into her mouth and explored her mouth French kissing her. Dana moaned at that. Mikey moved his hands to her butt and started to grope her butt squeezing her butt cheeks. Dana moaned again as he continued kissing her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice licked his shoulder moving up to his neck making him moan quietly.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"See mikey? I told you it doesn't hurt" Dana said.  
"Uh yeah well anyways come here babe"  
The seal mark in his arm disguised itself as a piece of skin on Mikey's arm blending into his green skin. Mikey pulled Dana to him and kissed her passionately.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Aww baby your bleeding" Alice said as Donnie's shoulder started to bleed.  
"I'll go clean it up" Donnie said. But Alice held his still.  
"Ill do it myself" Alice said as her tongue traced the bite mark on his shoulder.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana woke up and she saw mikey. Dana was a little upset. She found out from leo.  
"Look Dana I am so sorry. Alice means nothing to me. I was just trying go comfort her because she thought you and donnie were a thing.  
"Oh I see. Well it's cool but there is one thing I must do though. Don't worry it doesn't hurt though. Wondering what she meant Dana used some of her light magic and branded mikey with a seal on his arm.  
"That is to show everyone you're mine and thst you belong to me" she said.  
Mikey could only stand there dumbfounded.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Dont worry Donnie i trust you and Dana but i must make it clear to everyone that your mine" and with that Alice's sharp teeth pierced through his shoulder skin.  
"Ow" Donnie moaned  
"Dont worry the hardest part is over" Alice said giving him a quick kiss.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Leo moved in his sleep so thst he brought Dana into his arms and pulled her into his chest. She did not stir. She slept soundly.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice walked up to Donnie and slowly got closer to his lips kissing him lightly and putting her hands on his shoulders.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Leo picked up Dana and brought her into his room. They both laid down on the bed together and took a nap.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice turned and faced Donnie, her eyes Black and her tail flicking.  
"Alice i wasn't doing anything with Dana but patching her up" Donnie said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

But slowly leo kissed her back. Dana shoved her tongue into his mouth exploring her mouth and French kissing him. He moaned at the sensation. Dana just smirked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice stood in the dojo in silence when she heard small and silent foot steps walk towards her.  
"You wanted me" Donnie said quietly.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

After Leo was done crying Dana wiped his tears away with her injured fingers and she just looked at him in the eyes. She pulled his face towards hers and she smashed her lips against Leo's. Leo stood there wide eyed for this was the very first time that Dana ever initiated a kiss.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice walked out of the living room with Raph on her left and Mikey on her right, she saw Dana and decided not to make eye contact with her but walked into the dojo but before she walked in she called for Mikey.  
"Mikey can you get Donnie please and tell him to meet me in the dojo" Alice asked  
"Sure" Mikey said.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana was shocked. She had never seen leo ever cry. She just patted him on the shoulder brought his face down to her chest and just hugged him and he cried his eyes out.  
"It's ok leo. I am here right now safe and sound"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"What!" Raph yelled  
"Shhhhh be quite" Alice said  
"Im going to deal with Donnie later but first you need to understand that Mikey was just being a good friend, ok?" Alice said  
"Ok i believe you, and you Mikey" Raph said giving his brother a smile.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"How are you feeling Dana? Any better?" Leo asked her.  
"No I am not. I still hurt all over but I will be okay"  
Suddenly Leo pulled her tight into his chest not letting her go.  
"Leo what's gotten into you?"  
"I thought I had lost you!" Leo cried out tears streaming down his cheeks.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I saw something that has upset me" Alice said quietly  
"Dana was letting Donnie touch her all over her body even her chest" Alice said her eyes getting darker with rage.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Sorry donnie. I don't know what I can say anymore that's going to prevent you from you getting your shell kicked" Dana said in a sad tone.  
"It"s alright Dana. We know the truth and he refuses to believe it" Donnie said.  
"Please don't hurt him leo" Dana said.  
"Ok fine I won't but I still don't trust him. Don't go near Dana ever again! Got it?" Donnie just meekly nodded his head and went out the door.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"He was cuddling with you! only me and Donnie are aloud to do that" Raph said his eyes full of anger.  
"I wasn't cuddling with her" Mikey said  
"Stop it both of you" Alice shouted, already in animal form  
"Mikey and i were not cuddling he was calming me down" Alice said to Raph  
"Why was he calming you down?" he asked, but Alice didnt reply.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(No no he is not going to fight donnie)  
"Stop it! Please knock it off and cut it out! Leo what him and I said is true. Nothing is going on between us! Please trust me on that leo!" Dana said as she almost started to cry.  
"Oh I trust you completely Dana it's just I don't trust him!" Leo said pointing to donnie.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(Is leo going to fight Donnie?)  
Alice slowly opened her eyes and saw Raph and Mikey arguing.  
"Stop fighting both of you" Alice said stepping between both angry turtles.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I don't buy it donnie. I saw what you did to her. You nuzzled her. Only turtles do that to a female when they have found a mate. You never did that to alice I bet! What's with you going after my girl? This is not going to be pretty donnie" Leo said now very angry and seething with rage.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Dont lie to me Mikey i saw the way you looked at her" Raph said pointing at Alice sleeping on the couch.  
"Dude there is nothing going on between me and Alice" Mikey said to Raph.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"I was checking her for injuries and I was wrapping bandages around her. That's all. I was the doctor and she was the patient. Nothing more nothing less. There was no ulterior motive behind it"  
"What he says is all true Leo. There was nothing going on besides I love you and mikey" Dana said with a smile on her face.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Dude Alice was crying her eyes out on the couch so i came to comfort her" Mikey explained. But Raph stood there getting angrier and angrier.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"How dare you touch my girlfriend when you got Dana mikey!" Raph said angry now at him.  
"How could you donnie!!! Dana is mine and Mikey's girlfriend!!! You got alice!" He said now angry as well.  
"That's not it Leo. I was just checking her injuries to make sure she was alright" Donnie said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Wow bro its not what you think" Mikey said standing up slowly trying not to wake Alice.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(YOU TOO!!!!!!!!! STOP IT MIKEY IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DX)  
Donnie was just nuzzling Dana with his beak. He made her blush. He touched her ribs gently stroking them and he stroked her cheeks and legs with his soft fingers. That's when Leo came in and saw. And raph saw what mikey and Alice were doing. They were not happy.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(You!!!!!!!!!!!!!you NO HES MINE DX)  
Mikey and Alice sat on the couch. Mikey stroked Alice's hair and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(Oh oh yeah? Well I am going to do it again too!!!!!!!!! DX)  
Suddenly Dana felt woozy and she almost fell had donnie not picked her up in his arms. He brought her close to his chest and he stroked her hair. Donnie sat down with her sitting in his lap.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(Oh yeah i went there and im going to do it again )  
"Mikey will you stay with me?" Alice asked  
"Sure".  
Alice curled into a ball in his lap and slowly drifted off to sleep.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(Oooooo I can't believe you went there!!!!!!!! Dammit!!!!!!!! DX)  
After donnie held Dana in his arms he wrapped bandages around her thighs and her lower legs. Dana put her shirt back on.  
"Thanks donnie for fixing me up and for being there for me"  
"Anytime Dana. It's what I do"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(Donnie touches Dana, Mikey touches Alice )  
Mikey and Alice sat on the couch as Mikey still rubbed her back soothingly.  
"Thanks Mikey for cheering me up" Alice said giving Mikey a kind smile.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

(Ey what is mikey doing touching alice? The only girl that mikey can touch and hold like that is Dana! Not Alice! XD mikey is mine!!! XD)  
Donnie finished wrapping bandages around Dana's torso and chest. Then he went to her upper thighs and saw scratch marks there too. He gently touched them and she winced and Dana started to cry. Donnie just stood up and brought Dana into his arms and he held her tight.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice did what he said and left. She walked into the living room, once everything was quite Alice broke down. She buried her head between her knees and cried thats when Mikey walked in.  
"Hey Alice are you ok?" Mikey asked sitting down next to her.  
Alice didn't reply but she put her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, still crying.  
"Its ok Alice" Mikey said as he rubbed her back with his hand.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Alice there is nothing going on between Dana and I. I must finish treating her. She can't stay like this. I can't have people interrupting us. Please go alice. I will be there to see you shortly" he said to her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice didnt say anything but she stepped closer to Donnie looking into his eyes. Her eyes were black, her teeth were pointed and her tail wagging like crazy. More tears came from her eyes as she continued to look into his eyes.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Donnie heard Dana and just looked at her for a couple of seconds. He quickly blushed and looked away from her.  
"I am sorry alice. It's not what it looks like really it's not. You got it all wrong"  
Dana just looked away from alice and didn't say anything.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice gasped when she saw Donnie touch Dana, her eyes were starting to water.  
"D...donnie?".

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Donnie was lifpfting up Dana's shirt and took her shirt off. He looked at her chest and saw thst going from both up above her breasts there were giant scratch marks going through her nipples and down to her rib cage. Dana just blushed as donnie looked there closely and carefully and got some bandages and started to wrap them around her rib cage first then going up. However they did not know that alice was there and she saw.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Maybe i should go an apologize it is her fight after all" Alice said as she gave Raph a quick kiss, turned and walked out of the dojo and into Donnie's lab.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Owwww itta ita itata that hurts Donnie" Dana moaned and whined.  
"I know I know but please bear with it" Donnie said.  
"I know her got you in the same spots as before but I'd there any new spots he got you thst you want me to look at?"  
"Yes he got me on my chest and on my upper legs and lower legs"  
Donnie just started to blush as he knew what was coming.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice stormed into the dojo her eyes were black as night and her tail was twitching from side to side. She muttered to herself as she paced through the dojo when Raph walked in.  
"Babe, you ok?" He asked  
"No im not, im trying to keep her save and she just wants to go out there and face him alone" Alice said in a pissed off tone  
"But babe, this isn't our fight its her's" Raph said stepping closer to Alice and putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"I just want to keep her save before its to late" Alice said as one single tear fell from her eye.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Yeah well the choice is not up to you! The choice is up to me and I am going whether you like it or not!" She yelled at alice as Dana called donnie over to help her.  
"Donnie my wounds were never treated yet. Can you please clean them and put bandages on them?"  
"Sure" said donnie.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"And im trying to protect you" Alice said turning her back from Dana  
"Human or not im not letting you go again" She said as she headed for the dojo.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"Enough! I said no and that's it! Don't fight me on this. I am still not feeling all that well. I am going alone and that is that! It's for your own good! I am trying to protect you!"  
Dana said now getting a little angry and mad.  
"I almost died here. Give me a fucking break!" Dana said as she started to cry now now letting the pent up emotions leak out.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Nothing would happen to me" Alice said  
"But you dont even know light magic and even if you did help your not as strong as Leo or Mikey or Donnie or Raph, your only human" Dana said in a serious tone.  
"I beg to differ" Alice said showing her tail, sharp teeth and black eyes.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"No it must be me and me only. I have to go alone! Only I can defeat him! I do not want you guys to get hurt because of me. I would never be able to live with myself if I let something happen to you guys!" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Not alone your not" Alice said wiping her tears away and her tail perking up and her eyes flicking from brown to black.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Dana didn't day anything. She only looked off into space with her hands clenched down at her sides. Suddenly Dana got up and said,  
"It's not over yet. The final battle will come and when that time comes I must defeat him!"

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice didnt reply but only cried into her friend, her emotions had finally come out, as her tail hung down not moving.  
"I.........im glad your here" Alice uttered out as she still cried.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"R-really? Y-you.....will......never......lose....me......." She managed to utter out.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Ohh Dana" Alice said smiling and holding her friend close  
"I...i thought i lost you".

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

Suddenly there was a flicker of hope in Dana's eyes and life was slowly starting to fill the void in her eyes. Her eyes were no longer bleak empty and hollow.  
"A-alice?" Dana managed to get out in a hoarse whisper.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Please Dana say something" Alice said as tears streamed down her cheeks  
"Come on get up" She said holding her tighter  
"ANSWER ME" Alice yelled  
"Please".

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

But Dana could hear anything or anyone. She just stared at nothing and she didn't respond. She was so far psychologically gone they had to bring her back somehow after her rape ordeal.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Dana your ok" Alice said grabbing Dana's hand  
"Your ok do you hear me" Alice said gripping her hand harder.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

But something was still wrong. Yes her life is no longer in danger and no she is not dying anymore but what happened to her still remained. Her eyes were bleak empty and hollow as they just looked at her.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Dana" Alice said running to her side next to Mikey.  
"Leo! Mikey! you guys saved her" Alice said giving Mikey a friendly hug as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.  
"I missed you Dana" Alice said giving her friend a hug.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

So with that mikey and leo both understood what they had to do. First it was Mikey's turn. He took one of her hands in his and leo took her other hand in his. Both of them leaned towards DANA at the same time and both kissed her on her forehead ever so gently. Then a wave of golden light flooded out of Dana and hit everywhere where they were. Then Dana opened her eyes and she gasped. She took a deep long breath and leo and mikey just hugged her tight.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice looked over to Raph and grabbed his hand holding it tight.

\----------  
Hitgre said the following:

"There is a way to save her. Only the power of Leo's and Mikey's feelings can save her" Donnie said.  
"Like how?" Asked mikey.  
"Kissing her is not enough. You have to really mean it and you have to really show Dana that you two really love her" Donnie said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

this is all i got  
Alice stood there in shock she didnt know what to do.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

(I am already way ahead of you on that one. I beat you to the punch on that. Lol I will do it right now XD)  
"She-she's dying? No impossible she can't be!" Leo screamed.  
"It looks like not only her injuries are the cause of it but also the fact thst age is low on light magic is what's also causing her to die" Donnie said.  
"Well how do we save her?" Mikey asks.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(looks like we are going to have to change that on the Fan Fiction so write what you are going to do)

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

(Sorry DX)

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

(then why didnt you tell me!!!!)

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

(No no no no NO!!!!!!!!!!!! You just completely!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's not what I had in store!!!!!!!!!! I figured out what I was going to do to save Dana's life but you did it all wrong!!!!!!! No no no!!!!!!!!!! DX)

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice looked at Dana and saw that something was sucking the life out of her body.  
"Leo give me the staff" Alice said. Leo gave her the staff and Alice walked over to Dana's side. Alice closed her eyes and the staff started to glow and so did Dana.  
"What are you doing" Leo asked. Alice didn't reply but soon the staff stopped glowing.  
"I gave her a magic layer which means we have a little more time to find out whats wrong with her" Alice said.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"Something is wrong with Daba now. She now fell unconscious and her body is getting very cold and her pulse is weakening. Guys I think Dana is dying" donnie said in a sad tone.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"What the hell just happened?" Alice said as she ran over to Raph and Donnie  
"Something closed the portal but Dana's body helped the portal start up again" Leo said to Alice.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"I I am trying but it's not working. I can't do anything. I am sorry raph" Leo cried out. Suddenly Dana's body started to glow and a portal opened and alice stepped through it and then the portal disappeared. Then Dana's body stopped glowing.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"No no no!!!!! i cant be stuck in this place" Alice yelled as she tried to find the portal but she couldn't.  
"Leo do something Alice is over there" Raph said.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"Hang on I will try to open it again" but the portal would not open again. It closed it is studying closed.  
"Something is wrong with the staff. It's not working anymore!" Leo cried out.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Come on Alice" Mikey called to Alice but before Alice could step through the portal it closed.  
"No!!!! Donnie Raph Dana open the portal" Alice shouted.  
"Leo something is wrong the portal closed" Mikey said to Leo.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"Not now alice. Right the important thing is to get her out of here" Leo said as he picked up DANA and cradled her to his plastron chest. They opened another portal and in seconds they were back in the lair.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice growled as her eyes turned black, her teeth pointed and her tail twitched in fury.  
"Im going to find him" Alice said moving back over to Dana.  
"And im going to KILL HIM" Alice said.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

I think I know what it is. It is too horrible to say but you guys must know. She got psychologically emotionally and mentally abused and physically abused. In simpler terms she was raped" Donnie said in a sad tone.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice screamed and quickly shuffled away from Dana until she hit her back on a tree.  
"Donnie something is wrong with Dana" Alice said as she began to cry.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana didn't say anything. All she did was look up at alice through her tear stained eyes but something wasn't right about her eyes. Alice looked at her eyes more closely and noticed that her eyes were hollow and empty and that there was no life in them. Kurtihach wasn't around.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice's tail Puffed up like she was about to faint. Alice sniffed the air to see if anyone was around but she could smell anyone.  
"Dana" Alice called running to her side as tears began to fill her eyes.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

So with that Leo and the others went back to the top of the twin towers. Leo held the staff up to the exact spot where the smell was cast to open a portal to another dimension. The staff began to glow and then a rip in time and space opened causing a rift to open and then a portal appeared.  
"It's working I did it!" Leo said happily. Then all of them sent into the portal and saw Dana. But it was too much to take in the sorry state thst DANA was in. She was naked new scratches appeared all over her body now and she was crying intensely and she was bleeding.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Ill tell you later Mikey but right now we have to save Dana" Alice said following Leo.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"How and why were you experimented on?" Mikey asked.  
Suddenly that same voice appeared in Leo's head again. You must bring the staff to the place where the portal was opened then you will be able to open a portal there with the staff and go into his dimension the voice said to leo.  
"Guys let's go" Leo said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"First i wasn't born like this, My parents are just normal humans and my parents dont know im like this and i want it to stay that way, and i was experimented on and something went wrong" Alice said giving them the answers to there questions.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"We're you born like this? Are your parents like this? Do they know you're like this? How did you get like that?" They all asked. They are filled with so many questions.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"When were going to tell us?" Raph asked  
"I couldn't tell you but Leo he just pushed me to far" Alice said calming down  
"So what are you anyway?" Donnie asked  
"Well im kind of part fox on account of my tail eyes and teeth" Alice said.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"What the hell? Alice you are not even human at all are you?" Donnie asked.  
"Wow" mikey said.  
"Well I don't know about you guys but I am going to Dana's house to get her staff" Leo said.  
"I'm coming" mikey said.  
And with that Leo and mikey went to Dana's house grabbed the staff and went back to the others.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice was through with Leo she was so mad that the color and whites of her eyes turned black as night, her teeth turned pointed and sharp as knifes, and under her skirt a long fox like tail appeared and flicked in fury.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"Clearly it's obvious you don't even know DANA at all!!!!!! Just like you she has secrets that she didn't want to tell anyone either!!! She must be a light mage. I know she is! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out!" Leo angrily said at her. He was pissed off at alice now.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I know more about Dana then you do" Alice said pissed off  
"And how do you know she even has a light magic staff?" Alice sarcastically asked.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"Well it looks like you are not the only one with secrets! I think Dana is a light mage. Clearly she is if she is the last of an Indian tribe and she has a magical staff!" Leo said right back at her. Fury seething in his eyes he was mad and angry now.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Light magic is harder to learn then dark magic and it takes years and years or practice" Alice said madly to Leo.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"Just listen....." Leo snapped at her angry. He didn't need her sarcastic shit.  
"I don't need your shit alice" Leo said.  
"Ok so what I have got is we need light magic to go through the portal and defeat kurtihach"  
"But how? No one hear knows light magic" Donnie said.  
"I think Dana knows it" mikey said.  
"And how do,you know this?" Raph asked.  
"The one time I went to her house I saw an ancient Indian looking staff hung in her wall" mikey said.  
"I think that staff contains light Magic. We just got to get it" mikey said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"So you have an idea about getting through a dark magic portal" Alice said sarcastically.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

He gently stroked her cheek with his hand. Dana pushed him away and spit in his face. She glared at him her eyes with fueled with anger.  
"Do not touch me!" She screamed.  
"I will touch you anyway I want. You are mine after all"  
Meanwhile someone telepathically said to Leo in his head that the only way to beat their enemy is with light magic.  
"Guys I've got it!" Said Leo.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

Alice tighty hugged Raph and Donnie crying into their chests.  
"My best friend............ gone! and i wasn't there to save her" Alice said still crying.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

RAPH and donnie went over to comfort alice.  
"Damn it all to hell!" Leo said as he slammed his fists against the wall. Leo was do angry right now he just had to let it out.  
Meanwhile with DANA.  
Dana woke up and she found herself outside the city and in the forest somewhere.  
"Where am I? Please I want to go back to them!" Dana said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"How! explain to me how you are going to go through a dark magic portal with out dark magic" Alice screamed  
"We have nothing we cant save her we have to wait dont you get that" Alice said bursting into tears.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"What the hell is thst going to do?!!! We can't just wait! We need to go save her!!!!!!!" Leo said very angry and mad now.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I have know idea" Alice said as tears streamed down her cheeks  
"I have know idea how to get Dana back the one option we have is wait" Alice said wiping her tears away.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"Then what are we supposed to do? We can't lose mine and Mikey's girlfriend again! We love her. We must get her back even if I die trying!" Leo said now almost in tears.  
"Yeah dudes I want her back too. I love her as well" mikey said.  
"Then what do you suggest we do alice?" Donnie asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"I could smell dark magic on him meaning it would be very hard for us to hurt him or even get near him again" Alice said, her teeth changing back to normal as well.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"Why? Why is it impossible?" They asked.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"You cant beat him its impossible" Alice said turning her eyes back to normal.

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"No I can't believe it. We were so close. We lost her again! Dammit!" Leo said as he slammed his fists into the ground in the concrete.  
"We will get her back but first we have to figure out his weaknesses and how to beat him" mikey said.

\----------  
blackfire2012 said the following:

"Dana" Alice called running towards the portal but it disappeared.  
"Dana No" Alice said.


End file.
